The Return Of The Black Butler
by CutieKitty69
Summary: SebastianxOC!A new mistress-Selina Phantomhive.Modern world! The previous head of the Phantom company,Selina's father,gets tricked and looses the company.After her parent's murder Selina calls upon a demon and he comes to her rescue...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! I'm CuttieKitty69 and I'm here with my first try at a Kuroshitsuji fanfic (^_^) I got tired of yaoi, so I changed some stuff… Okay! A lot of stuff… I will write one chapter and if I get any reviews, then I will think of posting more chapters, okay? I welcome flame and critics, I need honest opinions(^_^)! I'll be counting on you, readers… Let me explain something: Let's imagine that Ciel grew up and had a family with Lizzy. But as soon as he did, Sebastian took his soul. So the Phantomhive family wouldn't disappear. Um… What else can I say? I hope some will like my idea. If not… Well, then I'll just leave it a one-shot… **

**Oh! And I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, only those that I created*laughs* Like Selina(^_^) **

_Summary: A new mistress - Selina Phantomhive. Modern world! The previous head of the Phantom company gets tricked and looses the company and with time the family goes bankrupt. They lose their reputation, status, name, even their family mansion...After her parent's murder Selina calls upon a demon and he comes to her rescue…_

**The Butler Returns**

_A small girl, about the age of 10, ran into the room, where her mother was sitting in a chair by the window. Seeing her daughter she got up and hugged her. The girl giggled happily and danced around her mom, just enjoying the time with her. Suddenly a group of men burst into their small house and pointed guns at the woman and child. Scared, the girl hid behind the mother and called to her dad. He came running from the kitchen as fast as he could and froze on the spot. Someone came up from behind him and made the shot. Seconds later the lady joined her husband on the floor… Her daughter sat on the floor between the lifeless bodies and cried, holding her mother's cold hand. Then she heard another cry… The frightened girl tried to run upstairs to protect her little brother, but the armed people were faster and stronger then she was. _

_-Why? Why did you kill them? What did they do? _

_-Because they were members of the Phantomhive family, same as you. You, little brat, are next. Those are orders given to us. We are only servants._

_-You will pay for this! You will!- the poor girl wiped her tears. Her gaze became very cold for a child. A shot was the last the girl heard…_

**Selina POV**

I bolted out of bed with my heart racing and with tears in my eyes. The same dream as always… The day my parents were killed… They were betrayed by someone they trusted most… My uncle… Ashley Trancy... He married father's sister Emily… He tricked my father into selling him the Fantom company… He made him lose everything… The Phantomhive family mansion, the money, the respect of the family name… He sent father to live here in one of the small summer houses that were bought for having a quiet time resting in London… Soon after father met his love and got married… Mother turned the house into a café. We worked altogether in it, because we had to find a way to survive…

I looked around my room… Tears sprung to my eyes. I climbed back under my blanket and curled up as tight as I could, hugging my knees to my chest. I just couldn't show my weak side to anyone! Even… no especially not HIM!

I almost died that day too. But I was given a chance for revenge. A chance to set everything right… That day I made a contract with HIM. I covered my right eye with my hand… Yes… I have to avenge my parents, my brother and get back what was meant to be mine! That is what great-great -great grandfather Ciel would do!

-Milady, it's time to wake up.

A calm voice was heard behind my closed door… Milady… Gosh! What century does he think this is? But I had to admit that sometimes, I liked the way he called me that…

-Milady?

-I'm up, Sebastian… I had a bad dream and been up for about an hour already…

The door creaked open and my butler entered the room. He called himself a butler and did everything a butler would do… But unlike in the old days, when all the work around the house was done by him, I was used to working, with mother so sometimes I forgot completely about him. He came up to me and handed me my clothes…

-Thanks, I'll be fine from there.

-Alright, I will wait for you downstairs. Breakfast is ready.

-Okay.

Once Sebastian left the room I let my guard down a little and smiled slightly. If only he wasn't a demon I could fall in love with him. Realizing what kind of thought that was I blushed deeply! I can't think that way! As soon as my mission is complete he will take my soul. That's what he really needs probably… I don't really understand how he let his Earl Ciel Phantomhive live so long… I shrugged and started to pull on my dress.

When that was finished I walked over to a mirror and looked myself over. My hair was a grey-blue color and my eyes were blue. Well one of them at least… The other showed the seal of my contract with Sebastain… I ran a brush through my hair and covered it with my bangs. The rest of the hair I tied into two ponytails… Judging by a portrait I had of grandfather Ciel, I was a complete copy of him… just a girl.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs, to the café area, to have some breakfast, and was welcomed by some friends. Lily, a girl slightly older than me was washing dishes. Tom, the delivery-boy of the café, was sitting on a windowsill smoking and Mary-Anne, my maid "slash" waitress was setting a table for me. They were nice, we've become really close, but when it came to work… I was lucky today… Usually it's very noisy and the whole place is a mess…

**Regular POV**

-Good morning everyone.

-Good morning, lady Selina!- The girl gaped at them:

-Who told you to call me like that?

-Mister Sebastian… I like the way that sounds! Lady… - Mary-Anne scratched the back of her head and blushed. – You are fit to be one…

-Thank you… Hm, okay you guys can call me like that. But, only, when there are no customers around. They might think it's weird. Now where is that Sebastian with my breakfast?

The man walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with a plate of eggs and bacon, some toast with jam in a small dish. Smiling he put the plates in front of me, and left to get tea. Sebastian was a great cook! When he brought the tea, Selina looked up at him and thanked him… The other workers were gone, and the two of them were left alone.

-Why don't you sit down with me?

-I can't. I'm just a butler.

-Well alright… I have a lot to do today, including a meeting with uncle. I will need you to come with me…

-Yes Milady. And also it's the 23rd of December. That means we will have many orders for Christmas.

-I just hope that Tom won't ruin the delivery, like last year! Remember you had to bake all the cakes one more time…

-Don't remind me… When I look at those three, I remember some other servants, who were the same… If not worse.

-Really? Who?

-The young master's servants…

Selina kept looking at Sebastian. Sometimes she asked him about Ciel and how it was like back in those days. But, only, when no one is around. He cleared the table as soon as she finished eating and the girl put a white apron on top of my black dress and Sebastian helped her tie it in the back. The first customer should be coming soon. Hearing the bell ring, she walked up to the door and opened it. It was a letter to her:

_Dearest cousin,_

_I will be giving a Christmas ball in the mansion and I would love to see you there. It will be a masquerade, so don't forget a costume! You can bring someone if you want. And you will have to dance too!_

_Alois._

Selina crumpled up the letter and threw it into the garbage. A ball in the mansion… Right… She felt sick at the thought. The nerve of that brat and of that bastard she was forced to call an uncle to!

-You will be going, right, Milady?

-Sebastian! You scared me!

-So?

-Yes… I will.. But not for those people! I want to explore the mansion… I heard that before his death grandfather Ciel hid the family ring somewhere in it. If I find it… You?

-No, Milady. I don't know where it is hidden. I'm sorry.

-That's bad. Less chances of finding it…

The girl bit the tip of my nail… If she was Ciel, where would she hide a ring with an extremely rare blue diamond? Sighing she decided to think of that after the work is done. Her regular customers started filling up the café and she got busy, walking from table to table, taking orders… One of usual clients was an elderly woman, who loved to talk:

-Good morning. May I interest you in anything from the menu, Mrs. Tomson?

-Why hello dear. Yes, the strawberry cheesecake. I just love coming here. You have the best desserts in town. No, in the whole London.

-Thank you. We're always glad to hear that. All the credit goes to the one cooking. Sebastian! He really does have a talent for baking.

-Oh, Miss Selina… Please smile… You are so pretty, but if you just smiled…

-I do! Sometimes… It's hard for me to do, after my parent's death.

-I understand… I really hope you will find someone very special, who will help you bring that lovely smile back. Because I remember it so well…

-I'll bring your order up in a couple of minutes...

Deep in thought, Selina headed towards the kitchen and slightly opened the door. There was Sebastian standing at the stove, turning the heat of, with a bowl of chocolate cream in his hand. The girl watched him, as quietly as she could, but the butler noticed her. He turned towards the door and smiled. A blush crept across her cheeks. After shaking her head, she pushed the door and went up to him.

-Orders! I want them to be ready as fast as you can. Up to it?

-Yes, Milady, - he bowed to her. Selina saw a big bowl of strawberries, grabbed one, and popped it into her mouth. Then sat on the edge of the table, looking at her butler cooking, and making sure not to get into the way.

Sebastian to was watching his mistress from the corner of his eye. He of course there were differences between his young master, Ciel, and lady Selina. She was more emotional, and fragile, but they had the same determined expression on their face. When she called upon him, she had no hesitation or doubt in her eyes, when she ordered him to kill the murderers of her family. That was definitely a good thing for an heir of the Phantomhive family.

-Order up, Milady.

-Thank you, Sebastian! – grabbing the trays with cakes she ran out of the kitchen. – You are super!

-I'm simply one hell of a butler, - the girl was already gone, but he decided to say what was on his mind.-Milady, I will protect you with my life…

He was making a batch of cookies when he felt something strange outside. He ran out of the kitchen to see Selina looking out of the window… There was nothing but mere shadows, as it seemed, but Sebastian could tell his precious mistress was in danger. What happened next seemed almost in slow motion. As Selina turned away something flew towards the window. A loud shatter was heard and Selina shut her eyes in fear. The shards of glass were falling all around her, but she wasn't hurt… Only when someone embraced her, she felt safe enough and looked around. For a minute all she could see was Sebastian's black suit. He protected her with his own body. Only seconds later she noticed that the café was a total mess! Luckily no one was hurt. Most of the customers hid underneath tables…

-Smart move, - thought the girl.

-Milady? You aren't hurt?

-No. Thanks to you… - suddenly she felt lost for words and hid her face back into his chest. She was trembling slightly. – Thanks to you…

-I shall take you upstairs. Mary-Anne, if you can, tell the customers that the café is temporarily closed and if they want we will compensate the money they might have lost with free desert. Just make sure to get their names and addresses. We'll send them along with Tom.

-Yes, Mister Sebastian!

With the girl still clinging to his vest, he, gently, picked her up and carried upstairs to her room. Putting her down on her bed, he couldn't help but to notice a tear stain on her cheek. He ran his hand through her hair, hoping to calm his mistress down…

-Sebastian… Do you think it's him?

-Your uncle? I'm not sure… Milady, I should go clean up the cafe, - but he was cut of…

-No! Stay with me just for a little while, please…

-Are you scared, Milady?

-Is it wrong? - Sebastian's lips curled into a smile.

-It's not wrong to show your soft side. Even if you cry in front of me, I won't mind. It's normal for humans to be scared…

-Don't tell anyone about this! – Selina slowly recovered from the shock. She wanted to ask her butler tons of questions, but didn't know where to begin. – Sebastian?

-Yes?

- Tell me about grandfather Ciel? Please? What was he like?

-Why do you ask now, Milady?

-My uncle and cousin… Once you said that grandfather hated the Trancy family… Then how could aunt Emily marry uncle Ashley?

-Perhaps your father didn't know about that feud?

-Perhaps… But if they were enemies…

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Lily peeked into the room… She came up to Sebastian and handed him a note.

-What is this?

-The window was broken by rock and this was tied to it… I didn't read it! Honest!

-Alright Lily, you may go. There is a lot of cleaning ahead of you and the others.

-Yes, Lady Selina!

"_Phantomhive! You are the last one of them! You will meet your family soon if you aren't careful!"_

-Sebastian? Is this a warning or a piece of advice?

-If you order me to, I can try to find the one who wrote this.

-Yes, do so! And while you're at it find me a costume that grandfather would wear. I will show up at the Christmas ball of the Trancy's as Ciel Phantomhive!

-Yes, Milady.

-Going to the mansion could also give me a chance to look for grandfathers lost family ring.

-Two problems, Lady: You can't dance.

- But you can teach me, right?- Sebastian looked directly onto her eyes. There he saw the determination that he admired in her so much.

-That is a good idea. Now second problem: You will have to cut your hair…

-N… Alright! I will do it if I have to! Now go! You have a lot to worry about now. I want the person responsible for the incident caught by tonight! Can you do that? – Selina looked at the demon in front of her. His eye flashed crimson red and he touched her chin with one of his gloved hands.

-Don't forget: I'm one hell of a butler, - bowing, he went to the window of his mistresses' room and jumped from the sill, leaving her alone…

**Author's note: Okay, I'll stop here for now… Like it? Hate it? Please review… In the reviews tell me if you want me to continue… Or PM me… But please don't walk by… Give me a chance(^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Reviewers! Thanks so much for writing:**

_**YukioNatsumi, DangerousMaylene, im a kitty that luvz sweets, Areikoto and LostRevelations77 **_

**Also to those who added the fic to the list of favorites!**

**You guys have no idea how happy you made me! I had the idea for this fic haunting me for almost a week… When I started typing I hoped someone will like it, and I can continue, and it turned out that way! *laughs* I wanted to show Selina like Ciel, but softer… And also, let's say she is 14-15. Hope I don't make it to fluffy though =P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! **

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian came back in an hour sharp, holding two bags. In one there were definitely clothes, in the other papers. He was smiling, which was a good sigh…

-I found a perfect costume for the ball tomorrow night and made a list of suspects. I also already visited each of them to see if they had an alibi. They all did. Probably even if it was someone on the list, they could have hired someone.

-Well duuuh! – Selina couldn't help rolling her eyes… - I don't see my uncle, or cousin coming all the way here to London, just to give me that scare!

-Language, Milady.

-Sorry… I didn't say anything bad though!

-I don't like modern slang.

-Oh, alright… What else? You didn't capture him did you?

-No, but don't worry, I think we will still be able to do that at the masquerade.

-I'm not sure about that…

-Trust me, and anyway, I think we should get you ready. You don't know how to dance right? –Sebastian smiled at his mistress. She turned away, embarrassed. Before Selina felt like she never really needed that knowledge…

-No… But I'm going there not to dance, but to search the place. Remember?

-I don't forget anything. I am one hell of a butler. But what I mean, you might have to, because if you don't it will draw attention to you.

-And you too. You are going with me.

-As always Milady, - he bowed, sinking to one knee and taking Selina's hand. That's was good thing. She wouldn't feel right without him. He was like a shadow to her. – Now we must start the lesson.

Since Selina decided to dress as a boy, Sebastian had to teach her to act like one. And that meant how to walk, talk… Dance…

-You are too tall!

-I've heard that before… While teaching your grandfather.

-And he was so right! Hm, Lily? Do you know how to dance?

-A little… Why?

-Great! You will dance with Sebastian, and I will watch and learn, - Both Sebastian and the girl looked at Selina. – What? You will show me, how I have to move and then I can practice with Lily. That will help you to. You can correct me better… And Lily is almost my height.

-I have to admit, you think fast, - the butler smiled at his mistress, taking Lily's hand and starting to move, explaining every step. Selina paid close attention, trying to memorize and understand the waltz. When Sebastian put her into a pair with Lily, the "Lord" tried her best, but still felt her legs tangling up.

-This is too hard!

-Don't tell me you're giving up?

- No… I just can't seem to get anything right… And that pisses me of!

-Milady!

-Sorry… Let's continue this later, okay? I need to get to the meeting with him…

-Yes, Milady.

Sebastian held up her winter coat, helping her put it on. Selina also got her hat and her purse and went to the door.

-You have to be careful while talking. Don't let him notice that you are up to something.

-I know Sebastian… I just wish I didn't have to go… - The butler smiled, looking at the ground, while zipping up his mistress's boots. Standing up and closing his eyes, he opened the door and, bowing to her, led Selina to an old, but good looking car. He had learned how to drive and now he was able to get his Lady anywhere she asked. Although he sometimes he thought that carriages were better… In a couple of minutes they were at the doors of the building that Ashley Trancy was using as an office.

-Uncle? You wanted to see me? – asked the girl after knocking on the door and going inside.

-Yes. You know that, since your parents died, your aunt and I are your guardians. And we have to take care of you. I offered you to move into the mansion… Why did you refuse?– Ashley looked calm. He was a tall, blond haired man, in his early forties. And only his blue eyes showed his emotions. He was a cold hearted person, who cared only about money. - And another thing: I want you to rename that café of yours.

- I would rather live on the streets then under one roof with you, - Selina sat down across from him and looked at in imaginary dot, slightly higher than her uncle's head. That way Ashley thought that she was looking at him, but she didn't have to. – I will move into the mansion, as long as it belongs to me, and you are out of there. And I like the name – Phantom. The company you run, temporarily, is Fantom. They are different!

-Why you little…

-I'm not scared of you! Maybe I was, but not anymore!

-Oh really? And what made you so brave? – Ashley Trancy started to raise his voice. Selina only smirked and turned away from him, crossing her arms.

-My butler won't let you even touch me.

-Want to bet on that? – the girl's uncle reached for one of her long ponytails and tried to grab it, when his hand was stopped by Sebastian, who was right next to his mistress.

-I wouldn't advise you to even try, Mister Trancy.

Ashley was surprised by what happened, but decided it would be better just to ignore that comment. Selina gasped, noticing a ring on the man's finger, when the hand was drawn away . Her eyes widened in shock. It was a blue diamond. For a second she felt like all her confidence was gone. What if…

-You noticed, didn't you? I think it rather suits me.

-You can't be serious! It's impossible! That ring was lost for centuries! And you aren't a Phantomhive… You just can't wear it…

-It belongs to my wife, but she gave it to me, since I'm a man! So now I am the new head of the family! You little brat! – the man was now laughing in her face. Selina, recovering from the moment of shock, looked furious.

-What a well made fake… - As if on cue, Sebastian appeared behind Ashley, looking intensely at the hand. – At first I couldn't even tell! Amazing!

-What? So a fake, is it? – Shooting a death glare at her uncle, her hatred grew with seconds. The butler nodded, giving a sigh that he will explain later.

-And what are you? A jeweler?

-No, sir. Just a regular butler, with taste, - smiling Sebastian went back over to stand by Selina.

- You… I never thought that you presence would disgust me this much, uncle, I will see you tomorrow at Alois's ball. Good day! –Using the last of her calmness the young Phantomhive got up from her seat and headed straight for the door. As soon as she got to the car, she saw Sebastian, who was standing next to it, waiting for her…

- Milady?

-Home! Take me home!

When inside the car, the girl tried to calm down. Her butler was looking at her in the mirror. She was staring out of the window, supporting her chin with her hand. Knowing that she wouldn't talk unless she wanted to, Sebastian didn't interrupt the sting of thoughts that were flowing through her head, until he heard a soft whisper:

-Is that how he did it?

-I'm sorry? Did you say something Milady?

-I was thinking about father… When grandfather Ciel's ring disappeared, the heirs of the family were always the oldest sons. But this time it was more difficult. Usually my family had only one or two children, who were for some reason, usually boys. But since Aunt Emily was born first… grandfather needed a son. And in the end he had to choose between my aunt and father to be the head of the family. Obviously grandfather ended up picked the later. Aunt Emily, well, and he didn't think she would be capable of taking such pressure… I don't think I'm making much sense though…

-How do you know all that?

-Mother told me… Anyway. There was a deal made between family members, that whoever found the ring, would be the heir. Father even had an official paper sighed by one of our elders. But no one was able to do that…

-So what you are saying is, that knowing about that deal, your father didn't even bother of making sure that it was real and gave up?

-That is one thing my parents never told me, - admitted Selina, sighing sadly. – I too can't believe he was that soft…

-What about your aunt? Trancy said that you are under her care?

-That is true… But knowing how much I loved my parents she let me stay at the café… And then there was you, who claimed to be my butler. Apparently, she trusted you to look after me. Honestly, I don't want to believe that she could betray her brother like this. Sebastian, is that even possible?

-Humans are very strange creatures, lady… Including you. You hate your uncle from the bottom of your heart, but you refuse to think that his wife was in on his crime?

-That is stupid of me. I want to walk the rest of the way. Please, stop the car!

Sebastian did as he was told. As soon as the car was parked, he turned to look at Selina. She opened the door and stormed outside. Clutching her gloves, she paused at shop window, to take a look at the Christmas decorations. She used to love that holiday. She still did, somewhere deep down in her heart. Sometimes she wished everything was different… But now there was no turning back, as hard as it may be, she will move forward. Sebastian, too, got out of the car, but didn't come to close. He was doing his best to understand human feelings, but still they were very complicated for him… Suddenly he remembered Madam Red. This Emily was the last living person, from Lady Selina's family. It was natural that she didn't want to think of her as a traitor to the family. But…

-Milady, you will get cold. Perhaps you should get back to the car?

-Sebastian, I said I'm walking! It's only a couple blocks.

-Alright, then I will go with you and come back for the car later.

Selina blinked at him. Sebastian wasn't all that bad. A little protective though. She nodded at her butler to follow.

-Nyah…

-Goodness! What a gorgeous creature… What beautiful eyes…

-Sebastian, what are you talking about? Oh!

Selina couldn't help but to smile. Her usually composed butler was blushing, while looking at a small black kitten that was rubbing against his foot. She kneeled down to pet the tiny thing. It stares at her with giant, hungry eyes. She did feel sorry for it, but a café was NOT a place for cats.

-Milady? – Sebastian's eyes were just as pleading as the kittens.

-No!

-But it's so cold outside, we can't leave her here…

-Still, no… - this was very amusing, but at the same time annoying. They went through this scene almost every year, only the cats were different.

-Milady… - the butler picked up the tiny animal and held it up to his face. – Look how cute she is!

- If I say yes, will you promise me to keep it in your room?

Hearing this Sebastian smiled and, unzipping his long jacket halfway, hid the kitten inside it, protecting it from the cold. He will keep his promise, Selina knew that! But now he would probably try to finish his work fast enough to spend enough time with his pet. Wait! Was she jealous? That was just silly! Of who? Sebastian?

-Lady Selina! Finally you're home! We were starting to get worried!

-I just wanted to take my time. And I finally gave up and let Sebastian keep a stray, - seeing the exited faces of her workers Selina added: - And if I see that it's getting in the way of you work, it will have to go! Got it?

-Yes, ma'am! – Three voices answered her at the same time. Satisfied the girl took off her coat, with some help from Mary-Anne and headed up the stairs to her room, mumbling:

- You're lucky I'm not allergic. Sebastian? I want some tea.

-I will bring it up in a moment, Milady. And also we have to finish with your hair, for tomorrow.

-Alright, I'm waiting.

Within a couple of minutes, the girl heard a knock on the door. Selina rushed to open it, to see Sebastian there. He guided her to the bathroom, where a chair was already waiting for her. When she sat down, a pair of scissors flashed in her butlers hands.

-Don't worry. I will cut your hair the same way young master used to wear it.

-I hope so!

-I am one hell of a butler, Milady.

Selina closed her eyes, not wanting to see the process. She just listened to the fast snips and felt strands of hair floating past her face, sometimes tickling her nose, and making her cringle it, to keep from sneezing… With her still tightly shut she asked:

-I wanted to ask you, but didn't. How did you know the ring on Ashley was a fake? Just by looking at it?

-I've seen it for years. So if I couldn't that would be a big shame on me, - judging by his voice, Sebastian was smiling. – There, done. I suggest you to take a shower, to wash of the stray hair.

-I'm not undressing in front of you!

-Milady? Why?

The girl madly blushed and stuttered:

-You're a man! Even if you are a demon, still!

-Don't be silly, I'm your butler, you don't have to be shy. I have to sweep the floor anyway, - the tub was quickly filling up with warm water

-I'll get in and you turn away!

- Alright, - Sebastian chuckled, following her order. - As soon as you finish, I'll have your dinner ready. I have the menu planned, I think you will enjoy it.

- I look forward to anything you cook, - Selina sunk underwater and resurfaced. Her butler finished cleaning and bowed out, leaving his Lady alone. After relaxing a while, she finally felt ready to go downstairs. She sat at one of the tables in the café area. Phantom was already closed and the workers were resting. The girl called Sebastian and waited for her food. From the kitchen Tom, the delivery boy noticed her and came up…

-Hey, kid, the place is closed you know…

-Who did you call, kid? – Selina shot him a severe glare and he saw her face.

-I'm sorry, Miss! I didn't recognize you from the back… Do you always wear that creepy eye lens of yours?

-What, you don't like it?

Tom got out a cigarette and tried to light it, but his boss took it from him and put it out in the ashtray. The delivery boy looked very upset at that gesture, but didn't say anything. He was used to it…

-Don't smoke inside! I can't take that awful smell of your cigarettes! And this lens is… a part of my image,- Selina folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. – The café is called Phantom, and I'm it!

Tom laughed and walked away. Sebastian took away the dirty dishes and brought tea and a lemon cake with whipped cream.

-Delicious, as always,- liking her fork, Selina complimented him.

-And you look very good with short hair, My Lord.

-You just really wanted to say that, didn't you?

Sebastian just smiled instead of answering…

**Author's note: Okay, here it chapter 2. Selina's uncle made an appearance and I tried to give some details on what happened with the family head business. Was it okay? I'll be waiting for honest reviews. Please, don't be lazy and leave one(^_^)… That will help me with the story… **

**Thanks again to those who read the fic. Hopefully you will like the continuation of it… Good night(^_^)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm really glad that the fic is enjoyable(^_^) My writing style may be in a very easy to read style… But I'm trying my best to improve and to expand my vocabulary… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You are guys are so wonderful(^_^)**

**Man, I'm having so much fun actually working on this story! Even when I start typing in a bad mood, the fic helps to cheer me up! **

**I will be trying my best to update every Friday. So here is the third chapter, hope you like it(^_^) **

-Sebastian! Get over here! What is your cat doing in my bed?

Selina woke up feeling something warm against her face. The black kitten she let Sebastian keep at home was curled up into a ball, right next to her nose. What a wakeup call? Sebastian practically flew into the girl's bedroom to see her red faced, and furious. She was sitting on the very edge of her bed, clutching her blanket to her chest. He just had to admit that she looked cute when she was mad.

-I have no idea how she got out of my room, I apologize, Milady.

-Listen here! If she comes in one more time, she will go back out into the cold of the winter streets!

-Very well, - Sebastian picked up the small animal and patted her on the head. The kitten seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting. – She's not at all bad…

- And I don't really care! Gosh… - Selina huffed, shook her head and tried to calm down. –Take her to your room and get breakfast ready, I will be down in 20 minutes…

-Yes, Milady, - bowing to her, Sebastian walked out of the room. The girl was listening to his footsteps which stopped outside her door. Creeping to see what he was doing, she saw a picture that will probably be usual now… Sebastian was kneeling down and shaking a ribbon in front of the kitten, who was trying to grab it. The butler was smiling at the cuteness…

Selina pursed her lips and walked away, to get dressed. Okay… so she was a tiny bit jealous… maybe even a lot… And the worst part was that she didn't even understand why! She got out a pair of black jeans and a bright blue sweater. Rummaging in her small jewelry box, she found her favorite scull shaped earrings, and put them on. It was a Sunday, an official day of for Phantom, so she didn't have to wear the uniform. She ran a brush through her hair and looked herself over. Her eye was shining with the contract, but thanks to so many inventions of the modern world, she easily could say it was a contact lens and everyone would believe it… Like Tom, the evening before! Even if they saw Sebastian hands, people would think that he is a rock fan or something. Selina smirked at that thought. Her butler and rock… Imagine the unimaginable!

-Good morning.

-To you to, Lady Selina, - in chorus answered the two girls. The delivery boy just nodded.

-Milady, I thought I told you that a lady should not wear pants, - her butler as usual looked her over and closing his eyes set breakfast in front of his mistress

-Sebastian, don't be such a bore… Pants are far more comfortable than skirts or dresses, everyone wears them. And besides, I'm cold…

-Why didn't you say so, I will turn up the heat.

-No need! – There was no point in arguing. Sooner or later the butler will still make her change… He always did. – So? The ball is today, in the evening, we still have last minute preparations to complete, right?

-Yes, and also I would advise you to go to the mansion early, somewhere after lunch time.

-Don't you think that is too early?

- Well at least an hour or two before head will be appropriate, - Sebastian raised a finger to his chin, thinking.

-The masquerade starts only at 5 in the evening…

-Why are you so childish, coming early will help you. It will give you more time to search to place.

-Do you think I want to see the Trancy's for extra hours?

Sebastian sighed. Sometimes his Lady would be very unreasonable. Like now… She was sitting, turned away from him, with her arms crossed. Spending time with the remaining members of her family never ended well, but since there was an important reason for her to go, she would try to act as if nothing was wrong and, in front of the guests, be nice to her uncle and cousin… The butler kept looking at Selina and wondering why was she acting this way…

-I want to go for a walk, - she declared, moving an empty cup of tea away from her and standing up.

- I have to come with you, - that wasn't a question, it was a statement. Selina shook her head.

-No, just this once I want to be alone, by myself… With only my thoughts.

-But Milady…

-What did I say? Stay here, play with your cat or something! – The girl cut him off, headed towards the front door, and started putting on her winter clothes. A shocked Sebastian just stood there, not knowing how to answer. A good butler never lets his Lady wander around alone. It's just wrong. Being who he was, he was tearing apart. On one hand he had to obey orders, which are for now –stay. But on the other, what if something were to happen to Selina?

-I'm leaving, will be back by lunch. If something comes up I will call you.

Making an accent on the word call, she waved at the workers of the café and left. "Call". Sebastian did feel better knowing that nothing will happen as long as she can talk. Even if someone attacks her, all she has to do is say his name and he will come. He wasn't really worried, was he?

Mary-Anne glanced at Sebastian and smiled. She bounced up to him and said, slyly:

-I think she likes you…

- Nonsense. I'm a butler and she is my Lady. She can't.

- You are to serious… - Lily sighed, sitting at the counter, watching TV, that hung in the dining area of the café. – Shh… My favorite show is on…

-Yeah, your right, Lily. But Mr. Sebastian, don't you feel anything for Miss Selina?

Sebastian was taken aback. To him this conversation was going nowhere.

-You don't understand anything about butlers, do you? I can only protect my Lady. I care for her only as my duty allows me to.

- Leave the guy alone you two! It's none of your business anyway, - yelled Tom from the windowsill he was always sitting on. Sebastian slightly smiled, thanking the young man. Tom waved his cigarette in understanding.

-Don't be mean, you!

-Mary-Anne! I said drop it!

-Fine… But still… Miss Selina does feel something for you. I just know it… - she huffed and joined Lily. The butler shook his head and put his hand into the inside pocket of his coat. Taking out a silver pocket watch, he checked the time.

_~Flashback~_

_-Sebastian, this is a present for you… Please take it. You don't have a pocket watch and that must be frustrating for you. _

_-Thank you, Milady. I will treasure your gift. But it looks expensive._

_-Don't worry. I just had to sell something, but not to important… So everything is cool! Honest!_

_~End~_

Closing it, he turned towards the kitchen but stopped abruptly, glancing on the clothes rack by the door…

Selina was just wandering around the streets, not thinking about where exactly she was going. Like that it was easy to get lost… She stumbled on a park, where she used to come with her parents and stopped, enjoying the winter scenery. Snow started to fall, and the girl realized that she forgot to put on her hat.

-Man, now my hair will get wet, Sebastian will be upset with me… - she thought as she walked over to a bench and sat down. Noticing a man standing in a couple of steps from her, she furrowed her brows and asked: - What are you looking at?

-Nothing miss, you just reminded me of someone.

-Who?

-Earl Ciel Phantomhive, - the man winked. – I used to know him…

-Liar, how could that be true? That would mean…

-Please don't ask me about my age, I'm very sensitive!

The over exaggeration of the man was starting to annoy Selina, so she stood back up and started to move away from the weirdo. But he grabbed her arm and seriously whispered into her ear:

-Be very careful, Lady Selina, when you enter the mansion, you will be in danger.

-Why are you telling me this?

-If something happens to you, Sebby will kill everyone responsible, - letting her go the strange man twirled on the spot and struck a pose.

-Sebby?

-Shh! Just watch your step, - with those words the man just vanished, without a trace.

After the strange man vanished, Selina rubbed her wrist, the one that was grabbed, and just stood there for a second. So the Trancy's were planning something for the evening? What? Sebby? Did the man mean Sebastian? Goodness, he would never let anyone cal him that… The girls hand reached for her, hair and tugged on a strand…

-Milady?

Selina spun around to see the butler, walking away from a tree, with an umbrella in his hand.

-Have you been spying on me?

-No, I just got here.

-Worried?

-As a matter of fact, yes.

-Not true…- Raising her eyes to glance at Sebastain. He extended his hand to lightly touch the girl's cheek, but she slapped it away. Snow was still falling pretty heavily, and the butler, looking slightly hurt, opened the umbrella and held it over his mistress's head.

-I never lie, Milady. Best if we go home now, the snow is starting to fall harder, you will get sick.

-Fine, Sebby, - Selina folded her arms.

-How did you find that out?

-Met someone, - Selina shook her head, to dry of her hair, at least a little. Sebastian lifted her up and jumped into the air, landing on a roof of a nearby house. – Put me down!

-Don't tell me you are afraid of heights?

- Umm… No… It's not that!

-This is the fastest way home, Milady. So just hold on.

The girl, reluctantly at first, clutched her butler's coat, then buried her face into his chest. She understood that she was safe, but anyone would be nervous when practically flying over the town. When he set her down they were standing in front of The Phantom. Opening the door for the Lady, Sebastian bowed and Selina noticed his smile.

-I'm very glad you can show your soft side, at least in front of me.

-Be quiet! I'm a human being you know!

-Yes, Milady. Now let's go dry your hair and get you dressed for the ball.

-Let's…

-And also I will bring you some tea, to help you warm up.

Selina groaned, because the already familiar cat was rubbing against her leg. She tried to move away, but the animal just kept following her… She ran down the hall to the kitchen, where Sebastian was finishing making tea. Seeing what was going on, the butler could barely contain a chuckle.

-Make her stop!

-Looks like she likes you, Milady. Just pet her, and she will leave you alone, - he said, setting a cup on the counter, for her, smiling. Selina mumbled something under her breath, but bended down and petted the kitten. In a second it ran away and the girl calmly could drink her tea. Sebastian blow dried her hair and combed it. Warning his mistress beforehand he put on a black eye patch.

-It's so unusual, to use only one eye… Did grandfather always were this?

-Yes, now finish drinking and I will dress you.

-I can do it myself!

-No, that is my job.

-Fine… - leaving the cup, Selina stood up and together with Sebastian went upstairs to her room. Conjuring up the costume, the butler waited for the girl to undress up to her undergarments. There she stood, blushing… Pleased with her reaction, Sebastian moved closer and whispered to her:

-Don't be shy… Now let's begin, - he chuckled, holding up a dark blue lace blouse, with frill, lace cuffs and a stand up collar. Next was a black vest and navy colored breeches that were about knee length. Connected to the pants was a dark blue with yellow stripes skirt piece. On Selina's head there was a navy blue evening hat, with a bowknot, with the same blue-yellow pattern as the skirt, and some gem decorations. The last that was put on the girl was a slim figured blue and black, and white lined satin jacket with wide cuffs and had double lines of silver buttons.

-We are almost done, - Sebastian told the girl, tying a bow on her neck. Helping her put on knee length high heeled blue boots, he looked her over with narrowed eyes. He was quite satisfied with the result, but something was missing…

-Wait! – Selina rushed to her closet and rummaged through it searching for… A cane with a scull instead of a handle and a slightly crooked bow… - Grandfather used a cane, right? Will this one do?

-Yes, perfectly. Where did you get this?

-It was fathers. He got it when he was twelve…

-Wonderful. You are set to go, My Lord, - Sebastian bowed to her and she closed her eyes and smirked.

-What time is it?

-12 o'clock. I can serve lunch if you want.

-No, I'm not hungry. You know, let's go to the mansion now…

-But you said that…

-Before I change my mind, get the car!

-Yes, My Lord.

The drive didn't take too long and when they arrived, Alois, Selina's cousin ran to meet her. He was a tall boy about the same height and age as Selina. He had blond hair and green eyes. The girl stepped out of the car and unwillingly let herself get hugged by the boy.

-Selina! I'm so happy to see you that you came! Your costume is awesome! Who are you?

-Ciel Phantomhive! And this is my butler, he will come with me. And you are not to tell anyone that I am a girl, got it?

-Sure! So how have you been?

-Well.

The boy stuck out his tong…

-You are way to formal… Why can't you be friendlier?

-I have my reasons, and if you don't want to get caught hurt, don't get yourself involved in my business, - she answered coldly, not bothering to go into details. What she didn't know at the moment was that she was being watched. Her uncle was standing by the window, rubbing the fake ring on his finger. If he couldn't stop her today, she will definitely destroy him…

-So, Alois, can I walk around the mansion for a bit?

-Of course! Want me to go with you?- the boy asked hopefully, but got turned down.

-No. Sebastian, follow me!

Alois watched the two going inside and followed them into the hall. Selina pointed at a wall with her cane and asked:

-There was a portrait of grandfather Ciel here. Where is it?

-Father ordered to take it down, why?

-How dare he change anything? Is it still it the mansion? – noticing her cousin nod, she turned to Sebastian. – Find it! That is an order! It's very important to me!

-Yes, Milady…

**Author's note: Finished with another chapter... Was it okay? I really hope so… Please don't walk by without a review... Suggestions, advise, write anything you want(^_^)**

**Good night to everyone, expecting to see you in the next chap…*bows Japanese style* Thank you for taking the time to read(^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi everyone, glad to see you back for more(^_^) Yeah, that was Griel. Hopefully he will appear more in the story. This chapter will be about the ball. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I love you guys. You help me a lot, by giving me the will to write more! Cookies to everyone(^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian, but I do wish I had such a cool butler like him!**

**Here we go:**

**Chapter 4**

Selina was wandering around the mansion, until she reached a locked door. Hearing the sound of footsteps she spun around to see an elderly lady staring at her. She was a tall woman with graying hair and dull green eyes. The girl tried to move away from her, but got stopped.

-You are the master's grandson?

-Granddaughter, Selina Phantomhive, this is just a costume…

The lady gasped and nudged her in the back, to another room. Selina didn't try to stop her, because she didn't see any danger in this act. But then she decided to ask:

-Where are you taking me?

-To the master!

-To uncle Ashley? NO! – Selina stopped in her tracks and turned to face the woman. –I'm not going to him!

-No, Milady… To THE master, - she smiled and opened a door with a key hanging on a chain on her neck. It creaked and opened… And the girl saw a portrait of a young boy, her grandfather Ciel, the same portrait she had sent Sebastian to find. A big painting with a heavy wooden frame, decorated with blue gems. Selina couldn't help but to admire the stern and determined gaze that looked down at her… But something was of…

-I can't call that man my master, even Lady Emily changed after her wedding… It's so sad… Are you really the young master's daughter? - Young master… She probably meant Selina's father… So the girl nodded. The old maid looked up at the painting and said:

-You see Earl? Not all is lost!

-Ma'am who are you talking to?

-The master… But why are you here?

-I've come to take back what is mine, - the girl laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. Selina heard sadness in the lady's voice, and watched as tears sprung to her eyes. The girl asked what was wrong and listened…

-They want to fire me, to send me out on the streets… I don't have anywhere to go. I don't even have a family… I won't even last long. I just can't leave, I've been here all my life. And the worst part, they want to get rid of everything that has to do with Earl Ciel, don't they have a heart?

-Even Aunt Emily? Can't believe I'm hearing this… Don't worry, I will make sure you stay.

-Really? You will do that for me?

-One very good person taught me never to lie. If I promise something I definitely keep my word.

-Then here… Remember that locked door? This is the key, you will find many things there.

-Thank you, - Selina took a small key and hid it in her sleeve. The maid walked her out of the room they were in and bowed, as she could, because of her age. Halfway down the hall, she turned and loudly said: – I will be back, you'll see.

When she was far enough from the old woman, she stopped, lifted her eye patch, and calmly called Sebastian. He appeared beside her in a minute, sinking to one knee.

-I found the painting, but I want to investigate one place… Come with me.

-Yes, Milady.

Returning to the locked door and opening it, Selina waved at her butler to go in first. When he told her that it was safe she too entered… It was Ciel's office. The girl even believed that nothing was ever touched in there.

-Judging by the layers of dust, no one cleaned here for years, - whispered Sebastian, sadly walking over to the table that stood by the window…

_-Young Master, the mail arrived. _

_-Sebastian, I want something sweet._

_-No, you have an important meeting today, you must save your appetite._

_-Just bring something._

_-No._

Sebastian couldn't stop the memories as they flowed through his head. He remembered how it was to serve here, to obey his master. He even remembered the over exited servants that always made him do their work for them, because they just weren't capable of it… He lowered his head, but slightly shuddered when he felt a light touch. Looking up he saw "Ciel"… He closed his eyes and sighed.

-Sebastian, are you alright?

-Lady Selina?

-You called me by my name?

-I deeply apologize, Milady, - Sebastian quickly corrected himself.

-That's alright. I don't see anything wrong with that. You know me for 5 years already after all. – The girl nodded. - I'm going to look around, okay?

-Yes, Milady. But…

-What, demons have emotions to, right? – Selina shrugged, cutting him off, and wandered to a book shelf and started looking through some of them. Because of the dust she started sneezing, however didn't stop her search. She paused after opening one and slightly smiled.- Sebastian, is this you and grandfather Ciel?

-Yes, it was taken by a special photo camera, - he answered, opening the curtains, to let in some more light.

-Thanks, open the window itself to at least a little, it's very stuffy in here. – Looking back at the photo she couldn't help but ask: -Who's the naked guy in the window?

-That was a demon dog, Pluto. I have no idea how he got up there.

Selina looked at the book that the picture was in, but couldn't understand a word written in it…

-Can you read this?

-Yes Milady, it is in French, - said the butler, taking the book from the girl's hands and flipped through the pages.

-You know French? Wow, didn't know that… What does it say?

Sebastian started reading and Selina couldn't help, but to stop her investigation, let her guard down and listen. He had a very calm and even voice that sent goose bumps down her spine. She liked that feeling. Peaking onto the page, from which Sebastian was reading and tried to follow along. She even tried to repeat the words after the butler, not noticing the fact that he was watching her.

-Milady, we should get back to our search.

-Oh, right, sorry, - Selina said, turning away, blushing, to walk over to Ciel's desk. Opening one of the drawers she found some papers. They were slightly brown from time, but you could still make out what they said. One of them was a contract for the company's new toys: models of vessels. Looked like Ciel didn't have the chance to finish the deal though… Selina thought for a moment… If you make them remote controlled, then they may be pretty popular even now. If not for kids, then collectors for sure! Another was a letter:

_Whoever is reading this, I just hope it's a Phantomhive…_

Folding the letter, she hid it into her vest. She wanted to read it in a more peaceful place. Now she had to keep looking. Sebastian to was going through the familiar office, helping the girl. Who else knew this place then he? No one of course… They didn't even notice how fast time was flying…

-Milady, we should be going downstairs, to the ball room. Otherwise we will be late.

-Sure, - she nodded, and following the butler out. The ballroom was decorated with holly. Crystal ornaments were hanging in the giant tree in the center. On top of it was a shining figure of an angel. Alois was dancing around, which caused Selina to wrinkle her nose. Annoyed she turned away from her cousin… But Sebastian stopped her and motioned that she couldn't act this way. Groaning, she leaned against the wall…

-I will get you something to drink, My Lord, - the butler, bowing disappeared into the crowd. Selina closed her eye to relax, but her peace was interrupted…

-Do you dance?

In front of her, stood a black haired girl with brown eyes, blushing bright red. At first Selina just wanted to ignore her, which she did, but the girl was very serious:

-So? Do you? You know you are very cute in that outfit! Who are you?

-Ciel Phantomhive, - answered Selina, her blue eye looking past the unwanted admirer, searching for Sebastian. But when she did find her butler he was smiling. It seemed he was enjoying the fact that his mistress was actually taken as a boy.

-Never heard of him! I'm Snow White, - the nuisance giggled.

-Well I never heard of her,- stated Selina, hoping she hurt the girl enough for her to leave her alone, but she wasn't that lucky. "Ciel" was grabbed and dragged onto the dance floor by "Snow White". Remembering Sebastian's lessons, she placed one hand on the girl's waist and moved it time with the music. If he said that she was a bad student… This girl was terrible!

-Ow!

-Sorry! I usually don't dance waltzes…

-I don't either, but can't you stop stepping on my feet?

- I'm not doing this on purpose you know!

-Well, I'm not so sure…

Selina was purposely acting rude, because she didn't want anyone to bother her. She didn't want to dance! Her feet were starting to hurt. She wanted to yell, but since all around her were her cousin's guests and Alois himself… She couldn't let her pride drop in front of everyone in the ballroom. After the sixth time her foot was trotted on, and hissed to "Snow White":

-Let me go, I just can't take it any more…

Suddenly Selina heard a scream. Motioning to her butler, she ran out of the dancehall. It was the same old maid she meet a couple of hours before. She was sitting on the floor, clutching her heart.

-What happened?

-The painting they took it away!

-Where?

The woman pointed a bony finger to the right and the two took of.

-Why do the Trancy's want to get rid of it so badly?

-Probably because it is a reminder that they don't belong here.

They reached a glass door to a balcony and saw that two men were about to through the painting from the second floor. Selina took a deep breath and shouted:

-Don't you dare do a thing to it!

Seeing her the men froze, and one of them let go of the massive wooden frame without realizing it and cried:

-Ghost!

-Where? Oh, you mean me? – Selina smirked evilly, stepping toward the men, holding the heavy frame. One of the men got scared by the way the "ghost" was acting and let go… The painting fell from the balcony and scattered.

-How could such a wooden frame break so easily? –the girl noticed something in the ruins. – Sebastian! Check out if the portrait can be saved, that's an order!

- Yes, Milady.

Selina sent a death glare toward the two men, who realized, that in front of them was just a child and got mad. They started walking towards her…

-How could you let such a treasure for my family get destroyed?

-It's your fault! You scared us, and we let go! Our boss will kill us for our mistake… We weren't supposed to let anything happen to the portrait…

-Who is your boss? Ashley Trancy?

-That is none of your business! Get out of the way, brat! – the men pushed Selina out of the way and hurried inside. The girl waited for Sebastian…

-I think you will be happy to hear that I found something very important.

-What? Speak up!

Sebastian bowed to her and, taking her hand, slipped something on her finger. The girl was afraid at first to look and gulped… On her thumb was a bright blue diamond ring.

-Where did you get this?

-Looks like it was hidden in the wood of the frame. You must have noticed the blue gem decorations on it? – Selina just silently nodded, so Sebastian continued. – They were made to look like the diamond, but the rest is a secret to me now…

The girl gapped at the butler. So maybe that is why she felt so strange, when she saw the painting.

-But I don't think the painting itself will be able to be saved… When it fell, it was damaged.

-And I thought you could do anything…

Sebastian smiled very slyly and touching her hand with his lips whispered, his eyes turning red:

-Anything for you Milady. Anything…

**Authors note: Sorry for the shortness of the chap… I started working and now I have less time to type… But I'm still lucky(~_^) I will try to update by next Friday, we'll se how everything goes, ok?**

**Thanks for reading, pleeease don't forget to review… **

**Good night to you all, and good day to(^_^)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you to those who are reviewing and to those who are adding my fic to their favorites(^_^) And also to everyone who is stopping by to take their time and read it at all! You all are wonderful! **

**I have a question though: Should I have Selina move into the mansion or stay in the café? You can write your opinion it the reviews or PM me, Ok? I would appreciate that(^_^)**

**Okay here I go. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian, but he is a role model for me in cooking!**

**Chapter 5**

After finding the ring Selina and Sebastian didn't have a lot of luck… The girl decided to go back to Ciel's locked office, only to be waited by armed assassins…They were surrounded momentarily and they didn't have a chance to escape… Or so those were the thoughts of the killers…

-Sebastian! – Selina was being held by a pair of men, who looked like two big gorillas. They were holding guns and pointing them at her butler. She knew that they wouldn't hurt him, but she had to act out the scared reaction. There was a gleam in her eyes that told him to do whatever was needed. She trusted her butler to protect her from anyone and so he did. When she heard the sound of gunshots her eyes were closed by something black, as she was shoved out of danger's way.

-I don't want you to see any more blood, Milady.

When Selina opened her eyes, she saw Sebastian smiling face. He helped her to get up and led her out of the room they were taken to. The butler made sure that the girl didn't turn to see the bodies on the floor. To protect her, Sebastian killed before, but the first time when she saw the blood she was very scared. He didn't want his mistress to get stressed before she had her talk with her uncle.

-Sebastian?

-Yes, Milady, what is it?

- I want you to hold on to the ring for now, - she took it of and carefully handed to Sebastian, who hid it inside his coat. But suddenly she heard a gunshot very close. Sebastian swiftly picked her up and ran to a nearby closet.

-Please stay here.

-But they are after me! I have to see if this as my uncle's doings!

-At least for now? Don't be like this, Milady…

-I will! And don't you order me around!

Sebastian sighed and stepped away from the closet door, so the girl could walk out. She ripped of the eye patch and looked at him:

-I order you to protect me! Whatever it takes!

-Yes, Milady.

Four men ran out into the hall, aiming their weapons at Selina. They had orders from Ashley Trancy to get rid of her, no matter what. And to kill her butler to, if such was needed. When they saw a girl giving them an icy glare, they were shocked! They couldn't even imagine that they were hunting a child… Some were lowering their guns, but one started yelling:

-What the hell are you doing? We have orders to kill!

He grabbed a gun from one of his stunned men and without aiming made a shot at Selina. Sebastian covered her, the bullet scratched his cheek, but Selina wasn't harmed… He cupped her face with his hands and whispered:

-Milady, I want you to run as fast as you can. Do you understand?

-But Sebastian, I can't do that! Phantomhives don't run away!

-They do if it's necessary, now go!

Pushing her slightly in the back, and watching her dash down the long hall, he faced the opponents. His eyes turned bright red and something silver flashed in his hands. That was the knives he always carried with him.

-You won't touch my Lady no matter what.

He lured the men away from her, only to see more armed men coming at him. Sebastian jumped into the air and threw knives at them, not missing even one. The guns were falling from the lifeless hands to the floor, but still more and came. Seeing how many of his men he was losing, the leader started calling the rest off.

-I lost so many just because I had to get rid of a child and couldn't even get past her butler? That is so embarrassing!

-As I said sir, I am Lady Selina's guard and as long as I'm here, she is safe from you.

Sebastian appeared in front of the commander, holding a gun, that he picked up from the floor and shot him in the head…

At the same time Selina was running, but stopped to catch her breath, leaning against the wall. She was lost, she couldn't tell one hall from another anymore. They all seemed the same, until…

-Selina! There you are! I've been looking for you… You left the ballroom so quickly that I couldn't even stop you… And then we heard weird sounds… Everyone is scared of what's going on…

-Alois? Well… I was…

-Where is you patch? Oh, you are wearing that contact lens even now? Don't you ever take it off? - Alois took her hand and dragged her somewhere.

-Where are we going? Let me go!

-I don't listen to your commands in my house, cousin dearest! – the boy's eye suddenly turned a very cold blue color, his grip tightening. Selina winced from the pain, and tried to free her hand…

-This isn't your house!

-Really? Then maybe it's yours?

-Exactly! It belongs to me and only! Let go, you spoiled brat!

-I will, as soon as we get to father's office, - he stopped in front of a door and knocked. – I got her father!

-Come in, come in…

Selina raised her head proudly and finally shaking of her cousin, slowly walked into the office. It was a plain room with a book shelf and a wooden table. Probably he didn't dare to use Ciel's, and he sure had a lack of taste… Comparing to her grandfather's office, and also about any room in the mansion, this place looked like a rather small storage closet. The girl wrinkled her nose and closed the door right in front of Alois's face.

-Why did you have me brought here? Why are there people who want to kill me all around the house?

-Don't play dumb with me, girl! You know why. I have no need for you to be alive!

-Well, you will have to do better than that, because Sebastian already finished them all of, - smirking Selina sat on the edge of her uncle's table.

-How dare you?

-It was self defense. So? Now what?

Ashley Trancy looked furious, which only made Selina happy inside. She loved it when she could make him loose his composure.

-Oh, and by the way: I want you out if this house as fast as possible! I have found Grandfather Ciel's ring, the real one. So by the contract made between the older generations of my family, the house and everything else is mine!

-How dare you?

-You are repeating yourself,- this time the girl gave a hearty laugh. – Don't you know any other words, uncle? Oh, and if you think you can take it away from me, don't even dream about it. Sebastian is holding on to it!

Ashley snatched the cane, Selina was still holding from her and swung it at her. The girl jumped of the table she was sitting on and dodged it. The room was small and she couldn't run in it, but she grabbed the handle and franticly turned it.

-No you don't!

Alois was standing on the other side, holding the handle, so she wouldn't be able to open the door and escape…. Following her emotions she hit the door with her fist, startling the boy with the bang. He let go of the handle for a split second, but that was enough for Selina to open the door and run out. She was looking for a certain place… Checking every door she finally found it! The armory! She reached of a sword, that was hanging on the wall and swung it a couple of times., to make sure it wasn't to heavy for her. She was surprised, but she took a rather light weighted sword, something similar to what her butler had her train with:

-I have to thank Sebastian for teaching me how to handle a weapon!

-Do you really think that that thing will help you?

Her uncle was standing in the doorway, with narrowed eyes. Locking the door, he too picked a sword and came closer to the girl. She raised her weapon to her face and took a defending pose. Ashley's shoulders tensed up, he was ready to strike, he glanced at the girls' legs. Selina remembered Sebastian telling her to notice these things and she backed up, out of danger's way. And right she did, because right at that moment her uncle made his move. He slashed at her again, but she made a block. He was stronger that the girl, which gave him an advantage, but Selina was smaller and could easily dodge and move away.

-This isn't a dance, kid!

-What do you want to say? "Fight like a man"? Well I'm not a man, - this time Selina advanced towards him, moving sideways one foot after another. This helped her to keep her balance. Ashley parried her hit, and, when he had the chance, kicked the girl in the shin. She fell to the ground, sword knocked out of her hand. She tried to get up, but then decided to roll across the floor towards her weapon.

-You aren't as weak as I thought, girl…

-At least I don't play dirty, like you bastard! - She lunged forward, hoping to injure her opponent, but missing him by a millimeter.

-Still brave aren't we? In a fight like this you will have to play dirty, if you want to live, got it, brat?

The fight continued, with Selina dodging the blows that were made by her uncle, praying for help to arrive, because all this was tiring her out. She needed time to catch her breath, but Ashley wouldn't give her the time to do that! If the fight kept up any longer, she would have to give in, what was completely out of the question:

-Where is that Sebastian when you need him? – she thought. One of Ashley's blows didn't miss. He was finally able to wound her in the shoulder. Looking at the ripped sleeve she groaned. – Now he will be upset with me, for this…

Selina glanced at the window… That was her chance to escape. Paring her uncle's blow, she guided his blade away from her and stepped back. She had to find a way to lead him across the room. Because she wasn't paying enough attention, her uncle grabbed the front of her clothes, and threw her against the wall.

-That is no way to treat a child, - Selina said, her voice full of sarcasm. She glanced at the fireplace, which ended up next to where she was lying. She pretended to be hurt and bent over to hide her face behind her bangs, a plan in mind. When Ashley, solemnly smirking came up to her, she waited holding her breath. And when he was near enough, she threw a handful of soot at his eyes, blinding him. – Like you said: If I want to live, then play the game your way!

She made a dash for the window and opened it. The cold winter wind chilled her to the bones, but it was the only way out… Because the guests that came to the Christmas ball were still in the mansion and if they saw her in ripped clothes and clutching a bloody arm… She didn't need police coming to investigate! She climbed on to the windowsill and turned to her uncle once more:

-For now I leave! But now that I have the proof that I'm the family head, I will be back! Mark my words! – Throwing her sword on the floor, she made a step closer to the edge and called: - Sebastian!

Noticing a dark shadow fly past her, she closed her eyes and jumped out into the night. Ashley rubbed the last of the soot out of his eyes and ran to the window, but too late to see where the girl disappeared to… Meanwhile:

-You definitely are a troublesome young lady, aren't you?

-Be quiet Sebastian!

-But I must say, you only have one wound. That is a relief… I was worried about you.

-What, you're proud of me or something? Well, don't be, because I couldn't even hurt him! What is the matter with me?

Sebastian put his young mistress down on the roof of the mansion and sorrowfully looked at her. She was biting the tip of her nail, staring at the lawn, that could be seen below her. Suddenly she lifted her gaze at the butler and said:

-I'm cold!

Sebastian smiling took of his swallowtail coat and wrapped Selina in it, causing the girl to slightly blush at the action. As Sebastian turned away, to see if they weren't followed, she sniffed the coat… It still had a faint smell of chocolate, the desert that she loved so much.

-Milady, we should get home, before you catch a cold…

-Alright. Some Christmas, huh?

-Hold on, young lady, - once more picking her up, Sebastian kicked away from the roof and soared into the night sky. Selina was looking into his peaceful face and couldn't help but to admit that he was very handsome…

-Sebastian, can you hurry up? - The icy wind stung her cheeks and nose…

-If I go any faster you will only feel the wind even more. Please, we are almost home.

-I don't get it though, why couldn't we take the car?

-Milady, just think about it… If we did we would likely to have a tail behind us.

-Okay, different question: Why do you think that uncle will send his people after us now? Like if we get to the café and they will already be waiting for us there?

- They won't.

-Why are you so sure?

-Because I left him only enough people to be his guard. Two!

Selina frowned:

-I have only one, and that's more than enough for me…

-But I'm worth a hundred, don't forget, -Sebastian smiled, glancing at the girl he held in this arms. Landing in the lawn behind the café, the butler put his mistress down and went to open the door. Selina ran after him, still wearing his coat. When they opened the door they saw…

**Author's note: A cliffhanger! You'll have to wait until next week to find out(^_^) Whew… This was the first actual sword fight scene I ever wrote, how was it? I thought Selina should be able to fight… But here she was mostly defending herself… **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chap… It's time for me to turn in for the night, so good night to everyone, and sweet dreams(^_^)**

**Oh, and please don't forget to click the Review button, that's very important, okay?*winks***


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi there! I'm very happy that my story is getting good reviews(^_^) I really want to update more often, but that isn't possible at the moment… I have to study for my written driving test and that takes away a lot of time… And plus my job on the weekends. However I will do my best to update every Friday without delays! **

**Thank you all for your reviews and for the favorites(^_^) I love you all! I've never had so many readers! **

**Okay, because no one wrote any answers to my question, I'll pick… Read and find out*giggles***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji… But I do want a butler to clean around the house instead of me(T_T)**

**Chapter 6 **

_Selina ran after him, still wearing his coat. When they opened the door they saw… _

People were gathering around, whispering something about an explosion. Selina walked over to the blackened lawn before what used to be a two storage building of the cafe and gasped. It lay in burned ruins!

-Did you hear that? There were people inside. The workers… The place was closed, but because they live there…

-Goodness, does that mean?

-No one could have survived in there…

- The police said it was a gas leak…

Selina's knees buckled and she was ready to fall to the ground, but was caught by Sebastian, who was near her as always. A woman standing in front of her suddenly pointed at her and shouted:

-Look! That's her! That's the owner of the place!

-How could you have let this sort of thing happen! Innocent people died!

Selina felt hot tears flow down her cheeks. She just couldn't control them or hold them back. Pushing her butler aside she ran to the ruins and tried to find something. She felt blinded, her vision was blurred.

-Milady… I can fix this mess by tomorrow morning.

-But you can't fix the fact that Mary-Anne, Lily and Tomas died! You can't fix that!

Sebastian tried to help the girl to get up on her feet, but she yanked her hand away and raised her face to look up at the butler. He was shocked to see her in such a state. The last time he saw her cry like this was the day her parents were killed. After that she practically never cried. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say…

-Milady.

-What? You always act so distant... Do you even care about anything?

-Young Lady…

-Well? Do you?

Selina felt as all her emotions got mixed together… For a minute she just wanted to run, without turning back. And that's what she did. Hiding her eyes behind her bangs, she stormed away from her butler, from the ruins of her home, from her friends bodies… She just wanted to forget, to regain her composure and come back. Knowing that Sebastian would come after her she turned and said:

-I need some time alone! Stay here!

-But…

-Stay! That's an order!

-Yes, Milady, - Sebastian looked very hurt at this, but had to obey the order given.

Walking along the street Selina felt as if someone was watching her. Turning her head, she didn't see anyone, although the feeling just didn't go away. When someone jumped out at her she followed her instincts and kicked at the person. It turned out to be the man she met before… In the park…

-Sorry, I shouldn't have scared you. Serves me right! – he said, rubbing his hurt knee.

-Yeah, why…

- I wanted to congratulate you on the fact that you are still alive!

-Who are you, weirdo?

-If I tell you, I will have to kill you, - the man's smile widened and the girl saw even sharp teeth. She gasped, but stayed in place.

-You are a…

-A? A what do you think I am?

-A ripper, - Selina's voice was calm and even. – I heard Sebastian talking about them. So I knew they existed.

-Really? Why don't you come with me?

-And I need to do that because…?

-I have some information for you, but I have a price.

-What is it?

The man through her a camera. Sticking out his tongue, he waved a hand in front of his face and giggled:

- I want some pictures of Sebby! I tried to make some myself, but he found out and wanted to kill me…

Selina blinked at the stranger. That's it? Some photos of her butler? Was he a stalker or something? Looking at the man closer she realized that he was wearing a wig. She yanked at it and pulled it off. His hair turned out to be bright red.

-So you are… Griel? Sebastian talked about you…

-Really? – Griel's eyes were sparkling until he heard Selina's next phrase.

-Sure, he said you are a very annoying little pest, if I'm correct, - the girl wanted the ripper to go away, but looks like she was stuck with him.

-He said that just to hide how much he cares about me!

-Oh really?

They walked up to the same park where they met and Selina sat on a swing, watching as the snow started falling from the night sky.

-So, you said that you have something to tell me…

-As long as you take the pictures!

-I will, - she shrugged.

-Alright then: Tonight there were three deaths in you café, but it wasn't you workers.

-What? You mean they are alive? – she cried, jumping from her seat and slightly scaring the ripper.

-Yes, there were corpses found in the burned down house and they took them for your people, but I was sent to collect the souls and I know for sure, those bodies belong to men. And among your friends there were two ladies. The police don't notice a lot these days, huh?

Selina was ready to kill the Griel in a hug. Mary-Anne, Lily, Tom… They were alive! Now she felt bad for shouting at her butler… Sebastian didn't deserve that sort of treatment… Maybe he even knew about this? But then the girl started wondering… If they didn't die in the explosion, then where could they have gone?

-Thank you, now go away, I want to be alone…

-Okay, just don't forget our deal!

-Fine, fine, go already!

And Selina was left by herself… She realized that she was still wrapped in Sebastian's coat and pulled it even closer to her body. She felt cold, because she was still in her masquerade costume and it was pretty light. She cupped her hands and blew into them hoping to warm up at least a little… The cold December night's wind made her shiver and her wounded arm was starting to give her quite a pain…

When Sebastian, who no longer could stay in one place, worried about his mistress, went looking for her he found her at the top of a tube-like slide, where the wind wasn't as severe, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, deep in thought. He kneeled next to her and whispered:

-Milady? Are you alright?

-Oh, Sebastian, I'm sorry about what I said to you… - she grabbed his black vest, in her eyes he saw only the honesty of her words. The butler never was angry at her, he was hurt by her words, but never angry.

-I should be apologizing to you. You are right I am very distant. Only because I didn't want you to know how I really feel towards you. The rules of us, demons clearly state that we cannot fall in love with our contractors. Looks like I've broken the law. And I can't do anything about it only to keep my feelings hidden from you.

Selina was shocked to hear such words, especially coming from Sebastian, but she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to hear everything he has to say…

-Milady, you are very precious to me. When you asked if I cared about anyone at all… I will say that I only care about you. My dear Lady. My only Lady. I wish to show you what I feel instead of saying it. Will you allow me to do that?

The girl nodded. Sebastian weaved one gloved hand around her waist and with the other slightly lifted her chin towards him. The girl couldn't breathe, or at least that's what it felt like. Her heart was racing so fast she was afraid it would burst from her chest. For her Sebastian was a first real crush... But she thought he would never feel the same way about her He leaned in and gently touched her lips in tender a kiss.

Selina's eyes closed and she melted into her butler's embrace. She wanted more contact with him, so she lifted her arms and coiled them around Sebastian's neck. This caused the coat to fall of her slim shoulders. As if everything around her stopped excising, the only thing that mattered was that he was there, kissing her… Her need for him was growing, and their kiss itself was becoming more passionate.

Sebastian licked her lips, making her part them, and letting his tongue savoir the light taste of mint inside her mouth. Selina moaned which caused the demon to pull away. The girl nuzzled her face the crook of his neck.

-Milady, - watching his mistress open her eyes, he smiled at her.

-Sebastian, please promise to me that you won't leave…

-Yes, Young Lady, - looking over her, he understood that he had to get to somewhere warm.

-My legs are so cold, I can't feel them… And I'm so sleepy…

-Close your eyes, Milady. When you wake up you will feel much better, trust me.

-I always do…

-Sweet dreams, my dear lady.

-I love you, Sebastian.

With those words Selina fell into a deep dreamless sleep, knowing she was safe in her beloved butler's arms. She didn't know how long she slept, but when she awoke, she heard the soft roar of an engine. She was warm… For the first time that night. She saw that she was inside a car, her father's car.

-Sebastian? When did you…

-While you were unconscious. I couldn't let you freeze to death, so I took the risk of returning to your mansion and retrieving the car. I've been driving around for a couple of hours already, letting you warm up.

-My mansion?

-Look at your hand.

Selina glanced down and saw Ciel's ring, shining it the early morning's light. She smiled at Sebastian. She was grateful at the fact how he cared for her, but then again… Once her revenge is complete, he will eat her soul and that will be the last of his feelings…

-That is not true, Milady,- not taking his eyes of the road, he answered her unspoken thoughts.

-What?

-There are ways to stretch out the length of our contract.

He did care?

-How is that…? Oh, like what that Claude guy did with grandfather Ciel? But I don't want to forget anything…

-I will think of something if this is so important for you.

-I want to be with you! Even if it's only until I get my revenge on Uncle Ashley, well so be it! - Selina reached for Sebastian's hand, which was resting on the wheel and stroked it. – Don't let go of my hand. Ever!

-Yes, Milady…

Then the girl noticed that her clothes were changed. Now she wore a dark midnight blue dress, black boots and a long black winter coat. She sat in the front seat next to her butler and wondered when he had the time to change her. And where he got the clothes too… The café had burned down with all her clothes. The only thing she hoped survived were her documents, because they were kept in a safe…

-Sebastian, where are we going?

-Wait and see, Lady Selina,- he parked the car next to the ruins of Phantom and Sebastian got out of the car, to hold the door for his mistress. Once again she walked up to what was her home and sighed.

-Help me find the basement door!

-Over here, Young Lady.

~Flashback~

_Selina was just turning 13, when she met Mary-Anne, Lily and Tom… Mary-Anne was a solemn teenager who was forced out of the house by her family, but who had a very big and caring heart. Lily… She was a street thief who had a talent at defending herself, by handling knives and didn't have a childhood. Tomas was an unfairly charged prisoner. His best friend's father sent him to jail instead of his son for a murder… They were gathered by Sebastian? Who saw them as good workers for his precious lady and invited them into the café. All of them turned out to be very loyal to their new boss. _

_-You are welcome to stay, but, you aren't allowed in the basement. That is an off limits place, unless there is a complete emergency. That is the safest room in the house. _

_-Yes, Miss Selina._

_-But why, - Lily curiously asked._

_-There is nothing to steal, just things precious for me… Sebastian has the original key and the other I will trust onto Mary-Anne. Don't lose it! _

~End flashback~

-So you think they are in there?

-Yes. Milady, you to saw Griel, right?

- So that's why you were so calm. You knew they were alive…

-Not really, I was just acting that way, in hope that my calm behavior will help you to calm down to.

-Didn't help, - Selina sarcastically rolled her eyes and lifted the hem of her skirt to step over a broken down column. The door was even with the floor, blocked by rubbish that crashed to the floor wu=ith the ceiling. – Clear it up!

-Yes, Milady.

In a couple of minutes the door was open and two ecstatic girls flung themselves at Selina.

-Lily! Mary-Anne! I'm so glad you are okay! Tom… Thank goodness!

-Mister Sebastian, we did our best to protect the house, but…

-Do not worry, soon we will move into something much bigger and more comfortable.

-What about now? – Selina turned to her butler.

-A hotel, I have enough money to get everyone in.

-You are incredible! I love you, Sebastian!

**Author's note: Okay, I'll stop here for now… How was the chapter? I hope you weren't bored reading it(^_^) It's the best I could do after getting up at 3 a.m. for three days*laughs* Sebastian made a move on Selina… Do you want more of that? If you do tell me, okay?**

**If Sebastian or Griel are out of character tell me… I want some reviews okay? Pleease… The button is right there… At least a couple of words, it'll help me improve my writing(^_^)**

**Good night and sweet dreams, see you next week, with another chapter*waves* Off to sleep (=_=)…Zzz…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Yes! I did it(^_^) I got more awesome reviews, so here is another chapter for you guys! I just love you! Writing this fic is great, I'm having a lot of fun just thinking of what I'll write next (^_^) Selina is kind of getting to me, I don't want to end this… But that's something that has to be done. Hopefully not soon though! While I have ideas I will keep the story alive*laughs*And you readers will see more SelinaXSebastian… *sly smile***

**I can't believe I made a mistake in chapter 2 – I wrote FANtom, when it should be FUNtom… Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but Selina is mine(^_^)**

**Chapter 7**

_-Today's radio report is about the famous Funtom Company. The heir, Alois is throwing a party in a couple of months to celebration his 17 birthday. It's said to be something out of this world! _

Selina was staring into her cup of tea. Sebastian took her and the three workers to a hotel, and left, saying he has very important business to attend to. He told her that morning, in a soft whisper, when she was half awake and he came in to her room to give her some clothes for the day. That was the only reason, she had to drink tea made from a tea bag… To Mary-Anne, she looked very grim.

-Lady Selina, what's wrong?

-I'm sitting in a hotel dining area, eating god knows what, instead of Sebastian's usual breakfasts. My café is destroyed, my home is invaded by my uncle and now my party-loving cousin is in the radio… What could be worse? – the girl sighed, putting an elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand.

-Well… We are lucky! Sebastian always thinks far ahead then any of us…

-Hey, miss Selina! You read the papers?

-No, why?

Tom threw a newspaper on the table and pulled up a chair to sit with the girls. Selina took it and flipped through the pages, stopping on one of them, seeing Alois's grinning face. The article said: A new Phantomhive!

-What the hell?

-Sebastian's not here to hear you talk that way…

-I've got nothing else to say! – The young Lady put the paper in front of Lily and Mary-Anne and read out loud. – "Alois Phantomhive, formerly Trancy, had taken his mother's last name. Family matters forced him into this…" What is Uncle Ashley planning this time?

-Soo…?

-Plainly speaking, the Funtom Company can be owned only by a Phantomhive. Officially in all the paperwork, the head is Aunt Emily, and if something was to happen to her, uncle or Alois, the company is mine… But now, everything will go to my cousin, because now he is a man, because he was the firstborn and because of the name. This is very bad. Uncle Ashley is driven into a corner. He is scared of what I can do…

-What do you mean? You won't harm a fly!

Selina gave Tom a glare and he decided not to argue with her. The other two girls went to get some coffee, so they were alone, so Selina turned away from Tom, and they sat in silence for quite a while. At least until they heard footsteps behind them…

-Milady, good morning.

-Sebastian, - Selina jumped up from her chair, knocking over her tea, and blushing. The butler smirked and started to clean the mess. It amused him seeing his mistress like this.

_-I love you, Sebastian. – _The words she said the night before rang in the girl's head like a bell. She touched her lips, remembering their shared kiss. She wished that they were alone… Then she could… Well she could at least order him to kiss her again…

-Milady? Is something the matter?

-NO! – She said blushing harder than ever. - Um, so where did you go? You said you had something very important to do?

-Why yes, I was looking for our kitten.

Selina looked at Sebastian with perfectly wide eyes, not knowing whether to laugh or not. She thought that he was getting rid of the problems with some of her lost paperwork, or the matter of where they were to live now. And he spent four hours searching for a black cat…

-You're joking, right?

-No Milady, I do hope she wasn't harmed in the accident… - Sebastian actually blushed at the memory of his beloved stray.

-Okaayy… Did you hear the news about my cousin?

-Yes. And what do you plan to do?

The Young Lady raised her brow and sat back down in her chair. She motioned for Sebastian to sit but he refused, saying that a butler cannot act that casually. He continued standing… Selina handed him the paper. After scanning it with his eyes, he threw it into the garbage.

-This is a problem…

-Exactly! Tom? I want you to call a construction crew to see if the café can be rebuilt!

-Okay, I'm going! You could have just asked me to leave, gosh! What about the girls?

- Take them with you. This is private.

-'Kay

When Tom left to find Lily and Mary-Anne, Selina got up from her chair once again and strode over to Sebastian, giving him a tender hug. He sighed and put his arms around her shoulders, closing the space between their bodies.

-Milady, someone may see us.

-Let them see! I don't care. As long as you're with me I don't care about anything!

-Even the Trancy's?

This caused Selina to push her butler away. He knew exactly how to ruin the mood… Shaking her head, the Lady grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him of to her room.

-I will make a couple of calls and you should find yourself some more casual clothes!

-Why, Milady? What is wrong with what I'm wearing now?

-I have a theory I have to prove, and the place we will go… You will stand out to much. That will be very bad, - the butler handed his mistress her cellphone and she dialed a number… - Hello, I want to find out if there ever was any young boy by the name of Ashley in your bar? There was? What was his last name? Peterson? Can you describe him to me? Blond, pale green eyes, aggressive? Thank you so much. And what happened to him? Disappeared? Yes, that's all. Good buy.

-What was that about, Young Lady?

-I remembered what you told me about the trouble with the demon, Claude, and his master and I did my best to remember anything I've heard of my uncle. Like what he did before he married my aunt and I came to a conclusion that I don't know anything about him… Where he came from and all that...

-But why that particular bar, Milady?

-Two guys came up to me and asked me out, but I sent them elsewhere… Tom even got into a fight with them…

-Why didn't you call me? – Sebastian looked startled at the thought that something could have happened with Selina, but she placed a hand on his cheek and slightly smiled.

-I tried, but for some reason looks like you didn't hear me… Don't worry, nothing happened. Tom defended me… But back to the main conversation: it was just woman's intuition… I had a very good feeling about going there, but only with you… You are my protector after all.

Sebastian shook his head… How could he not hear his mistress's voice, calling him? That was just impossible! He raised a hand and to his mouth and went deep into thought. Selina used her chance to take out the camera that was given to her by Griel, and took some pictures. Looking at how they turned out, the girl saved the best. While Sebastian was still busy, she reached for his swallow-tail suit and undid the buttons and tugged it off. He didn't have any casual clothes soo…

-Sebastian? Do you have my credit card?

-Yes, My Lady…

-Great! We are going shopping!

The butler gulped at that, but had to obey. He drove over to the store in which she practically had to drag him in.

-Katrin? I need you help to dress a man.

-Why Selina, dear, have you finally interested yourself in the opposite sex? – Katrin was the owner of the boutique, who treated Selina in a very friendly way. She was about 26, had long curly chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. She was pretty tall and slim.

-What? It's not like that! – Selina turned away from Katrin. – It's my butler who needs to dress in casual. Can you pick something out for him?

-Color?

-Black. Maybe some white but not too much… No red!

-Why? It would look very nice on him…

-I have a psychological pain towards that color, - Sebastian decided to speak up. Katrin, seeing the butler tried to flirt, but it was left unnoticed.

-Okay, let's see what I can find… Selina if you want…

-I need to find myself something to, but I can do that without any help. Just do what you can with him.

The girl left Sebastian with Katrin and her helpers and went of to wander between shelves of different clothes. She stopped at a rack that held mostly blue colored things and started going through blouses, shirts and dresses… She picked out a crumpled midnight blue blouse, with short sleeves, a black mini skirt and a pair of closed blue shoes with high heels. She would also need makeup so she stopped on some pink lipstick, mascara and black eyeliner…

After she was done with herself she went over to the dressing room, where Sebastian was terrorized by three women… Or at least that was what they were joking about.

-How's it going?

-Whatever we advise him to try on, he refuses. The only thing left is this! – Kartin held up a pair of classical styled balck pants with thin white lines, and a gray button up shirt. Selina saw a matching coat.

-Well… With accessories it might do… Sebastian! Try it on!

-Yes, My Lady, - a voice was heard from behind the curtain of the dressing room. When he came out Selina nodded her head. It looked a bit better than the usual butler attire. While he was looking away the Lady took another picture and hid the camera in her purse.

-See, you look great! Thanks Katrin.

-For nothing practically…

Selina picked out some chains to complete Sebastian's new image. And headed toward the counter to pay for the purchases. That's when she noticed a woman standing by a rack with white dresses, trying to pick something out… She leaned onto her elbows and sighed. Katrin noticed this and said:

-Don't worry! You'll be able to pick out one of those.

-No… I won't….

-Why, Milady?

-Sebastian? Those are wedding dresses…

The butler didn't answer. He knew that most girls dream of getting married, but his mistress never said anything on that notice. Deep inside she wanted a normal life… He couldn't give her that. Or could he? No. No, that was out of the question… Glancing at Selina he whispered:

-Milady? You may have a chance to…

-No! The only person I ever loved that way is you! I wouldn't ever wish to marry anyone else…

-Lady Selina…

-Let's go! Enough of this foolish time waste!

-Yes, My dear Lady.

-Good luck you two, - Katrin stared at their backs and smiled.

When back at the hotel, Selina had Sebastian change. While he was at it she to put on her new clothes and sat on her bed, waiting for her butler. Seeing her, his jaw fell open!

-Milady, what is that?

-It is called a skirt, Sebastian.

-No, that is something wanting to be a skirt. It is way too short!

-The bar we are going I need to wear something like this… You think I like it? I feel so naked…

She stood up and walked over to her butler and reached up to weave her arms around his neck. He bent down and she felt his breath on the skin of her neck. It made her fell chills running down her spine. She raised her face to his and looked directly into his eyes. Light brown, almost red… They made her crazy.

-Sebastian, were alone… I want you to act as you want.

-Lady Selina…

She pressed her lips to his, silencing him. Her fingers ran through his hair, while he was securely holding her waist. This time she wanted more… When his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth, she felt hot… Closing her eyes, she felt herself going slightly dizzy in his arms. She never felt this passion before. As for Sebastian, he felt more calm then his mistress, but he understood when he had to stop. If he will continue the kiss it wouldn't be long, that he would want much more from his beloved Lady. Pulling away to catch their breaths, Sebastian looked over at the madly blushing girl in his arms.

-Sebastian…

-Yes. Milady?

-If I ask you for more, will you listen?

-Only if that is what you want. I won't force you into doing something you aren't ready for.

Selina took the chance and pushed her butler onto the bed. Sebastian was interested in what she would do next, because he never saw the girl like this before… She sat on top of his stomach and started to undo his shirt when they heard a knock on the door of Selina's room. The girl jumped to the ground, checking herself over and acting as calm as she could, ran over to the couch that stood by the window and sat down. Her face returned to the usual stoic manner. Sebastian straitened his shirt and opened the door. It was Lily:

-Mister Sebastian! We found a crew of people who promised the café to be rebuilt by summer! Isn't that great?-

A thought ran through the butler's mind - "It would have taken me a shorter amount of time". But because Selina didn't want to draw attention to the fact, that a completely destroyed house was restored in one night…

-Yes, that is very good to hear. But now we will have to think of where we will live until then. We can't stay in hotels for too long.

-Why don't we go to live in the mansion? – Selina strode over to the two.

-But My Lady I thought…

-Sebastian, this is the only thing we can do. I rather live on the street then with my uncle, but I don't have any other chance… Lily, thank you for those news, now you can go…

-Okay, Lady Selina!

The Lady breathed out in relief as Lily closed the door. Suddenly she started laughing. Sebastian already didn't remember the last time she laughed, but it was music to his ears. He smiled at his misterss, while she wiped a tear from her eye, and sunk to the floor:

-Now that is what people call "Fate"!

**Author's note: I have to stop here… Thank you for reading and I'm really looking forward to some reviews. Even a couple of words will be good(^_^) Wow, I just couldn't stop typing… My norm is about 6 pages… And I'm finished early this week, but don't think this will happen too often, okay? *giggles***

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter… So until next time(^_^) Good night! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm here with a new chapter of the fic! I decided to show some background on Selina's uncle. Plus some more relations between Selina and Sebastian(^_^)**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites! I look forward to every single one of them! You guys are the best! Honestly… Thanks to the reviews I have the will power to write more… Thank you, from the bottom of my heart(^_^)**

**IMPORTANT! If you didn't watch the 12 episode of the anime please do so, the chapter may contain SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji… **

**Chapter 8**

-You know gorgeous, you just have to gave me a dance!

-Sorry, I already have a date. So buzz of buster!

Selina sighed in frustration, clinging to Sebastian's arm for support. Her high-heeled shoes were killing her, after two hours of being in the bar. They were waiting for the owner of the place, but he was nowhere to be found…

-Milady…

-I will not "mind my language"! I have been standing on these killer shoes for so long, I don't care about anything anymore, - Selina growled through a huge smile she has been wearing. – There aren't even any stools by the bar…

Sebastian tried to pick his mistress up., but she slightly slapped his hands away.

-Don't even think about it! My skirt is to short…

-Right, sorry, Milady,- he slightly bowed his head and smiled at her. Selina pursed her lips and looked around when a man came up to her and stretched out a hand, to say hello.

-You must be miss Phantomhive?

-And you could tell that because…?

-Well you do have a very interesting lens on your eye. I was told that you were looking at me?

-You must me mister… Robin? You are late!

Selina's glare made the man sweat drop. He was in his late forties, with a rather big belly and surprisingly honest eyes. The girl followed him away from the loud music into a room. Apparently it was his office. Sebastian was forced into staying outside the door, and even though she didn't like the idea, she had to agree.

-So, what did you want to talk about?

-Ashley Peterson, - Selina took out a photo of her uncle and put it on the table in front of the man. – Is this him?

The color from Robin's face faded in an instant. He pushed the photo away with such force that it flew to the floor. The girl smirked and leaned back in her chair– Jackpot!

-So you do know him? Tell me everything, unless you want to shorten your life.

-You can't make me!

-All I have to do is call my... boyfriend that is standing outside. So I suggest you work with me.

-Fine! But then you will have to make sure I will be safe from him!

-I will do what I can…

Robin sighed and buried his head into his hands…

_Ashley is his real name, he was working as a barman until the accident. No, until the murder. He was very popular among the ladies, but he was in love with only one. There was a young woman here. She was a usual, every worker knew her. But the woman had a fiancé. He constantly asked her out, but she refused. She was engaged since before she could even remember, with a young man who had the same name – Ashley, but with the last name Trancy, and she was in good relationship with him, so she didn't want to betray him. The barman understood this, but never gave up hope of being with the woman of his dreams._

_-I love you, Lady Emily! Does your boyfriend feel the same way about you?_

_-Yes! He does…_

_-Then why don't you bring him here?_

_-He doesn't go to places like this._

_-And you said he loves you? Does he care about what you like?_

_-Stop it, you…_

_And once she brought her fiancé to the bar. He was from an intelligent family. Judging by the way he was acting… The barman got jealous and started a fight… No one even noticed how he got out a knife and…_

-He killed a person? – the girl gasped theatrically.

-Yes… after that he was thrown out onto the streets, and I don't know what happened to Ashley afterwards. But on that photo… It's definitely him!

-And who was the woman's name was Emily? – Selina leaning in from her chair, grabbed the man's shirt.

-Y-y-yes… I think so…

-The killed man's name was Trancy?

-I- I t-t-think so…

The girl froze up. The story of her uncle was getting more and more complicated. So there were two Ashley's? That didn't make any sense. Well it did… But who was behind the whole plan? Ashley? Aunt Emily? Or a third person…

-Sebastian? Get in here…

She almost didn't have enough time to react when something whizzed past her ear. Turning her head she saw a bullet hole in the wall. Her eyes widened. She seemed afraid to move…

-Milady! Are you alright? - The butler saw what had happened and looked at Mister Robin, his eyes flashing crimson.

-I hope you have nothing to do with this!

-I-I swear!

Taking Selina's coat from the dressing room, Sebastian picked up the girl and carried her on his back out of the bar. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

-Milady, you are such a magnet for trouble.

- Sorry… I can't do anything about it… - She whispered, touching his ear with her lips, and playing with his ebony black hair. – I need to try to find out more about the Trancy family.

-I can tell you something, The Alouis Trancy I knew had an uncle. If I'm correct his name was Arnold.

-I'll try to look him up on the web.

-The web?

-Yeah, the internet. It has almost anything. I think it should have some information.

-Alright Milady.

-But we'll have to wait until morning to be able to use any computer though… I don't like that.

-Why are you rushing so much?

-I don't really know. I feel that I don't have much time, that's it.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped walking and turned his head to a dark alley. Selina noticed that his body didn't tense up, which meant that there wasn't any danger coming from that direction. But he carefully let go of the girl, slightly stepped away from her and bowed slightly.

-Sebastian? What's going on? – she stomped her foot, demanding an answer. When she saw a pair of bright red eyes, shining from the dark, she felt a chill running down her spine. She couldn't help but to gasp, this time honestly: - Another demon?

-I've been watching you, girl.

-Who are you?

-What, you don't recognize your own grandfather Ciel, whose ring you wear on your finger?

Selina froze up. Out of the alley walked a boy, about the age of 13. He was a head shorter than the girl. The only difference in their appearances was that the boy was wearing an eye-patch and his eyes were a bloody red color instead of dark blue…

-My grandfather? He wasn't a demon! Was he? Sebastian? I don't understand anything…

-My demon serves you as a butler, what is there to not understand?

-Young master…

-Sebastian! Be quiet!

The tall demon bowed one more time to the boy. But for some reason he didn't take Ciel's side. Instead of that he took a step towards Selina and put a hand on her shoulder.

-What's wrong with you? Sebastian you seem to have gotten soft… -

-Wait! I want explanations. Can a demon contract two people at the same time? And why are you like this? How can this have happened?

Ciel sighed and motioned for Sebastian to follow him. He pushed away from the ground and soared to the roof of the nearest building. Landing he cleared his breath and Sebastian took of his coat and spread it on the ground, so Ciel could sit down. Selina watched this and couldn't help but to think that the person she always fascinated so much was so spoiled…

-So here is what happened…

_A carriage pulled up to the Phantomhive mansion. Out stepped Sebastian, who looked not one bit deferent than ever, but the other passenger was a rather tall young man about the age of 20. He walked up the staircase to the entrance and the butler pushed the door open. _

_-Elizabeth?_

_-Ciel? Ciel! I knew you were alive! Oh, I'm so happy you came back… But?_

_-I'm sorry Lizzy. I had to disappear because otherwise I would have definitely been killed, and not only me. I would have gotten you all in trouble… _

_-Ciel…_

_-Lizzy, we are engaged. Do you still want to become my wife?_

_-Of course!- Elizabeth looked at her beloved Ciel, with eyes filled up with tears. She hugged the young man as tightly as she could. Sebastian watched his master with sadness. Not a trace of his usual self… That night Ciel was getting ready for bed in his old room when the butler finally spoke up:_

_-How long do you plan to keep up this masquerade, young master? This form is…_

_-I have to look this way. It would be very strange that I would look like I usually do._

_-Yes My Lord, I didn't mean anything…_

_The wedding was held in a month, which made Lizzy very happy. They lived together for about a couple of months until Ciel staged his death once again. He organized an accident and "died". After that he watched Lizzy for a while. He knew she gave birth to a boy… He decided that even if the child wasn't his, he didn't really care._

-You lied to a woman who loved you with all her heart? Why did you do such a thing to her?– Selina couldn't believe her ears.

-So what? She was no more than a pawn in my game… - Ciel was slapped across the face by the girl. It was the ring hand, so the blow was pretty hard. The boy's eyes glowed and he seemed to grow and hover over his victim… She was watching him, her gaze cold and brave.

-I'm not scared of you! I always thought you were an amazing person, but not I'm just so disappointed. I would never do such a thing…

-What makes you think you're even a Phantomhive?

This caused Selina's blood to boil. She stomped away from her young looking grandfather. She was surprised to hear Sebastian's voice.

-Young Master, you can perfectly see how much she resembles you. What you said doesn't make sense. Lady Selina is your granddaughter without any doubts, - the girl glanced over her shoulder at the butler, who looked very mad. She never saw him like this…

-Sebastian… - she whispered, causing him to turn to her and smile.

-Do not worry Milady. The last couple hundred of years I've been always arguing with young master, - he sighed raising a hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair… - We just can't seem to understand each other that well anymore…

-Didn't you read the letter I left in my office?

The girl remembered the note hidden in the vest of her costume. Sebastian stretched out a hand and gave her the paper which she read, by scanning it quickly with her blue eyes. Crushing it in her hand she threw it away.

-Sebastian! Take me back to the hotel! Now!

-Yes, Milady, -The butler jumped in the direction of the street they were gone in a flash, leaving Ciel alone on the roof. When Selina opened her eyes, she was already in her room, sitting on her bed, and Sebastian was standing next to her, with a cup of tea in his hand. The girl took it from her butler, but she was shaking so badly, that the cup fell to the floor and broke.

-Sorry… I'll pick it up!

-No Lady Selina. That is my job, as your butler. You might cut yourself.

-Sebastian? Is it true that I might be a demon?

The demon's eyes widened and he looked directly into her bright eyes. She was biting her lips, hoping to hear something that would calm her from the thought. Sebastian put his arms around his mistress in a tender embrace.

-I don't believe so.

-Why?

-Unlike the young lord, I have been keeping an eye on your family. Every member of it.

-But then why didn't you help my father?

-I couldn't, because he didn't have a chance to call upon me. Or any other demon at that matter.

-But…

-I haven't seen any evidence that they had demon blood flowing it them.

-Thank you. That calmed me down…- Her voice came out muffled because of her face being hidden in Sebastian shirt. He helped her stand up and lifted the blanket of the bed. Selina quickly changed into a loose shirt and slipped into bed. – Sebastian, tomorrow remind me about the Trancy business. I will… deal with it… okay?

-Yes, My Lady. Sleep soundly, dear, - Sebastian kissed the forehead of his Lady, who was already sound asleep, after the shock she received during the day…

**Author's note: Okay… Even though I didn't really like the ending of the anime? But I guess I can use that idea… Hope you liked the chapter and it wasn't too confusing or boring(^_^) Don't forget the little review button, okay?**

**See you next time… Good night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Okay, done with the explanation, who Selina's uncle really is. So she has to be careful from now on(^_^) I will write more romance from now and on, because I love that sort of stuff*giggles* **

**Thanks for the reviews, I will write more as long as I get at least a couple. Love you guys! Cake to all!**

**Okay, so like I said, the anime ending gave me the idea of letting Ciel into the story. But the point is that Sebastian seemed really down… Looks like he wasn't happy with his bocchan's rebirth into a demon… So here he has another chance with Selina. Hopefully with her he'll be a bit happier…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Chapter 9**

-It's been a week, and I still can't find anything on the Trancy's except for the fact that one of the "Queen's Spiders" ate young boys. And I don't even know what that means…

Selina flopped down on the couch that stood in her hotel room, and closed her tired eyes red from all the reading. Sebastian bent down and whispered into her ear, what exactly happened between the "Spider" and the boys, including Jim Macken, who later became Alois Trancy. Selina blushed in realization and pushed her butler's face slightly away.

-Well… I should have guessed…But, that is soo wrong.

-Now I noticed that there are even more males, who like it that way, Milady.

-You are right on that one… However! I couldn't find anything else!

-My Lady, I'm afraid I will have to leave you for a while…

-What, Ciel is calling? No, don't answer that! I don't want to know!

-Jealous?

-No! – Selina was blushing bright red now…

-And you don't call him Grandfather Ciel anymore?

-He is a shorty with a huge ego! He will have to prove he is suitable to be my idol again!

Sebastian laughed at his mistress's childness and leaned in to kiss her hand. Raising his eyes to look directly at her calm face he whispered:

-Thank you, Milady.

-For what?

-Helping me to lift my spirit… I haven't even smiled in a while until I met you. Young Master and haven't really been able to understand each other that much anymore.

Selina stood up from the couch and reached for Sebastian's face, running her hand gently across his cheek. Standing on the tips of her feet she brushed her lips against his. Soul or not, he cared about her and she was willing to give herself up to him. As long as he was with her, she felt loved, and that's all that she needed. Breaking the kiss she paused and then gave him a slight push towards the door, smiling as truthfully as she could. When he was gone she said:

-No Sebastian, thank you… - Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number. – Katrin? I need a dress… No I can't come to the store now… But you know my size and style, right? Awesome. I'll wait for you. Yes, I'll pay. Thanks…

Meanwhile, Sebastian was strolling up to Ciel, who was waiting for him beside the ruins of Selina's café. The young boy-demon stood there waiting for him, his arms folded.

-You're late!

-I'm terribly sorry, young master.

Ciel rolled his eyes and glared at the butler:

-And I still don't see what is so special about this girl.

-Many things. She is alive, caring and…

-Sebastian, don't get mushy on me! I had enough of that when you were around cats.

-Don't remind me… I lost my beautiful kitten in this accident.

-Okay, look. If you let her carry out her revenge, you will take her soul and you will lose her anyway. It will be the end of your relationship.

-No, it won't. In a way, we will always be together, but you do have a point.

-You mean you really do care for that kid? I always thought you only did what the contract said... And anyway, demons don't feel practically anything.

-It depends on the demon and some other things, - Sebastian could only think of one thing. Even though Ciel lived the life of a demon for a very long time, he still didn't learn to feel any emotions to his contractors. It was such a shame really. -Even you and me. We are very different.

-Fine… Whatever. But you never were like this when you had a contract.

-Lady Selina is not like you. When she gives me orders, she, for some reason, always does a part of the work. Even though I force her to leave everything to me, but she insists on helping me. That is what is interesting about her…

Ciel mumbled something under his breath, that sounded a lot like "you even call her by the name" and turned away. Sebastian was enjoying this. His smirk was growing wider and wider. He was looking down at his master until he heard a quiet purring. He blushed, picking up his lost beauty. Yes, his beloved kitten was alive, and as soon as she was safe in Sebastian's arms, Ciel started sneezing.

-Idiot! You know that I'm allergic!

-And that is another difference, - the butler smugly laughed and started to walk away. Taking a couple of steps he turned back to face the boy.- If I was on your place, I would be very proud of a granddaughter like her.

-Who fell in love with a butler? I don't think so!

Sebastian shrugged and kept walking, anxious to return to his dear Lady. He hoped that at least this time nothing happened to her. But then he heard Ciel's voice. He was already far away but his voice was still able to reach his ears:

-You do know that it might happen? And what if it does? Are you ready for it?

-It won't. It didn't happen in so many years, why do you think that it will now?

-Just asking…

While Selina was lying on her couch, with her head hanging from the edge of the couch and her feet resting on the back. Looking at the room in her upside point of view, she was thinking about what she read Ciel's letter. There he admitted that he was a demon and that any HIS descendant could be one… He even wrote some of the signs… Sharp eye sight, a high sense of smell and hearing… The girl was trying her best to remember if anything like this ever happened to her, but couldn't. And that was very strange, because she could ever remember herself, after the age of three… It was like she had big black spots of nothingness in her head…

She suddenly sat up. Didn't Sebastian say that he watched her family? But then couldn't he have modified her memories? She gulped, hoping she was wrong… The dress that Katrin had brought for her was hanging in the closet. She wanted to show the butler that she could be a real lady. For that she needed to properly dress and behave like one… She reached for the camera that was hidden under her clothes in the night table… She flipped through the photos she made of Sebastian. She giggled at one of them. It was a good idea of setting a timer and hiding the little thing. She was able to capture her and Sebastian's kiss. Imagining Grell's face, she laughed even harder.

-Milady, is anything wrong?

-Ah! – Selina almost fell from the couch out of fright. – Don't scare me like that!

Sebastian blew into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Then he smiled and took the kitten out from his coat. The girl raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything…

-Lady Selina, I found her! No! She found me! Imagine that…

-Sebastian, but this hotel doesn't allow animals.

-But I can hide her!

-Where in the closet? – she laughed at her blushing butler. She knew that she would always say yes to him, this was just such a rare scene! – Okay! But make sure no one finds her, got it?

-Yes, Milady!

The mistress was glad that she was able to make Sebastian so happy. She felt so good, until her phone rang:

-Selina dear, I called to ask if you will be returning to school?

-Aunt Emily! I told you already, I'm not going back there. I have a personal tutor, who gives me all the knowledge I might need.

-Really and who is that?

-My butler, Sebastian. He is very educated. He even teaches me French. He gives me English, math, economic lessons. Plus history. So I'm perfectly well taught. For that I don't need school.

-Oh, child, why are you so difficult to deal with. Even Alois is taught in a school. It is a private one, but still. We could send you there!

-No thank you! I only want my tutor's lessons, now I have many things to do…

-Like what?

-Finding out some news about my café! Now good buy, auntie dear, - Selina used her sweetest voice during the conversation, but as soon as she hung up… she looked at the cellphone's screen and stuck out her tongue at it. – She just loves sticking her nose into my business sometimes.

-But maybe you do need to have a better education… You are a Lady after all.

-I know, but imagine: I'm going to school and, besides the teacher, you are standing right behind me, making sure I do all my studying… That is the same thing you do every day except for Fridays and weekends… The point?

-I see.

-Sebastian? I have an order for you. I want you to plan a dinner for two.

-For who, Lady?

-You and me, who else? – Selina grinned, making the butler blush slightly at the thought.

-But, Milady! I…

-You are merely a butler and can't do such things. Right?

-Exactly!

-Well. Forget that you are a butler and just have some fun once in a while! - Selina watched as Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head. – I didn't want to do this… You will go on the date with me and that is an order!

-Very well, my Lady…

Closer to the evening the butler, knocked on his mistresses room door and waited for her to open. When she did, he was stunned. She was wearing along dress, with straps, that was a dark purple color. It had a long slit on the left leg. Selina also wore elegant black high-heeled shoes, and a silk scarf of the same color around her neck. She was only upset with one thing… She couldn't do anything with her short hair… Sebastian smiled and stretched out a hand. Taking it the girl asked:

-Well? Where will we be going?

-Do not worry, Milady. I have booked us a table in a place where you won't regret dressing the way you did. You look simply stunning.

-Thank you, Katrin helped me with the dress and all… - Selina slightly blushed and turned to hug the demon. – Sebastian? I'm doing this only for you…

-I see, but you know you don't have to.

-I do! I have to show that I can be a real Lady!

Together they stepped outside and Sebastian helped the girl climb into the car, that he had parked just outside the hotel. Starting the engine, he drove to a restaurant that he had picked out beforehand. The waiter greeted them and showed to their table. Selina was looking around, trying to hide her excitement.

-Milady, you are too young for alcohol… So what would you like to order? I heard they have excellent escargot.

-Snails? – The girl jokingly made a face. – I will let you decide on everything.

Sebasian pointed out something to a young man, who was standing by the table with a notebook in his hands. When the butler was sure the youngster had everything right he waved at him, as a sigh to go away. Taking Selina's hand in his he thought about what Ciel said earlier… Noticing that her dear one was somewhere deep in thought, the girl furrowed her brows.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing, Milady…

-Tell me! I can see that you are troubled by something.

-Lady Selina… It's just that… - the girl cut him off.

-Ciel? What happened?

-Have you ever noticed anything strange about yourself?

Selina started to tug on her scarf, nervously. No… Was she right? Was there something wrong with her? But then why was Sebastian asking this if he was watching over her family and herself?

-No… I tried to remember anything at all, but I couldn't. Anything that could have had anything to do with me being a demon is like erased from my head… - The butler stared at her in shock. – Don't be so surprised. Ciel wrote about it in the letter I found in his office the on Christmas Eve.

-Milady, I…

Selina stood up from her chair and walked over to him. She hugged him and sighed. She was afraid of herself being a demon, and after seeing what happened to her grandfather and Sebastian, the fright was even bigger… She didn't want to grow distant from her beloved man. Not ever.

-Sebastian, I want to know the truth, and I don't want you to lie. I know that you never do, but please… What if I am a demon?

-There are different kinds of demons, Milady. There are ones who are born that way, like me. There is the type that becomes ones, like Young Master. And finally there are demons that wake up inside a person… Like in your case.

The last phrase caught the girl completely off guard, Sebastian motioned to a seat, and she sat, listening to every word as carefully as possible.

-You grandfather was a demon, and any child of his could be one, but as far as I can tell, not one has shown signs of their inner demon waking up, except for you. Your sight, hearing, sense of smell… They are far from a regular human.

-Have you been erasing my memories?

-I'm very sorry, Milady… I am at fault in front of you.

Selina felt as if she was struck by lightning. Sebastian tried to touch her cheek, but she turned away, hiding from him her terrified expression. She bit her lip to keep from crying… This evening was supposed to be special and it turned out a complete disaster.

-Your order is served, - the waiter reappeared at their table carrying a tray with salad, spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce. – I hope you will like everything. If you need something just call.

Sebastain didn't know how to look at his mistress. She was barely touching her food, just picking at it with her fork, until…

-I don't care who I am! – She exclaimed, jumping from her chair.

-Shh. Milady people are staring.

-A demon or a human, I'm still Selina Phantomhive. And I want to live my life without any regrets. If I do turn out to be like you, can I still be by your side? – Now it was Sebastian's turn to be surprised. This wasn't an order… It was a question, which he could answer as he wanted…

-Yes , Milady. It would be wonderful, if you would. Just stay as you are now. Please don't change.

-I won't, - the girl smiled, striding up to her butler and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.- I won't be like Ciel, I promise!

-Now let's finish our dinner and return home.

-Why the rush?

-I feel like someone is watching us. And I don't like it.

Selina kissed Sebastian one more time and then, after taking her seat, she said:

-I'm thinking of moving into the mansion.

-But I thought you said…

-I know what I said, I just think that it would be better if the object of my revenge was always in sight. Don't you think so to?

-It won't be easy… Especially after the fight you had with Ashley.

-But still, since I'm underage I have to live with my guardians, - Selina's smiled in a very sly way. – And there is nothing they can do now. As soon as the café will be rebuilt we'll return, but for now will have to make this sacrifice…

**Autor's note: Did this chapter make any sense at all? I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open… I will do my best to update as usual but this week will be a very tough one for me, and I'm not sure if I will have any time on the laptop… Was the chapter okay? Hope so… Anyway, please review! That is the only thing that keeps the fic and me going right now(^_^)**

**Off to sleep! Good night to everyone, and a huge thank you for taking the time to read the story! By for now(^_^)*waves and slides under table* Zzzzzz….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Critics are always welcome, thanks(^_^) I'll try to fix my mistakes! And I'll change and in this chapter to use "" marks*smiles*…I really appreciate the time people take to write not only good comment's, but also one's that will help me improve my writing style! **

**Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry I couldn't update on time, I had a really tough week(T_T) And my computer was stolen away by my brother, sister and mom(0.0) **

**Selina. Well I have no idea where I'm going with the idea in my head, we'll see*laughs*! I don't want her to become a demon, because then Sebastian might be miserable again. Can't let that happen! Right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Chapter 10 **

«What!»

«I will let you stay in the mansion only on that condition.»

«Become a servant in my own house? That is below my dignity!

«Take it or leave it, dear,» the smirk on Ashley's face really made Selina want to give him a punch, but she understood that she couldn't. Sebastian was standing beside her and watching, she had to act lady-like.

«Very well, I agree. But! I will bring my workers with me. They have nowhere to go and I won't leave them alone on the streets.»

Trancy sighed, but nodded. What he wanted most now was to put this girl down. To show her the place she belonged in HIS house. He wanted to humiliate her, even if it was only in front of the servants of the house. He imagined her shouting that she is a Phantomhive and she won't do certain work…

«You start today, I will have someone bring you a list of chores. Now,» he clapped his hands and a boy, the age of 10 ran inside the room, and bowed to Ashley. «Show these two to their rooms.»

«And please make sure they are near each other,» Selina added somewhat hopefully.

«I'll try miss…»

«He is my butler, you see?» Selina and Sebastian followed the boy out of the room and to the second floor, where they were put in rooms next to each other. The girl bit her lip. The rooms were definitely for servants. She shook her head and proudly walked in, and gracefully sinking onto the bed, thanked the boy. He smiled shyly and ran away.

«So Milady, now what will you do?»

«I will make his life a nightmare!» Selina sat down on the hard bed and raised a finger to her lips. «Mary-Anne, Lily and Tom will help me with that!»

«How, may I ask?»

«By becoming copies of Ciel's servants.»

Sebastian sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. That will give him more work to do once again. And that is when he was finally able to relax a little…A knock on the door brought him back to the present. He walked over and opened it. There stood the same boy, but with some papers.

«Thank you very much,» Sebastian took them and let the boy go. «Looks like this is the promised list»

Selina's eyes widened, because the list was almost five pages long.

«Why that bastard!»

«Milady, language!» The butler smirked at the surprised girl. She folded her arms, but came up to the demon and reluctantly took the top paper.

«I better get started then…»

«I can do everything instead of you.»

«No! I will show him that I'm not scared of dirty work»

In a couple of hours Mary-Anne, Lily and Tom showed up. Selina opened the door for them and showed them to their rooms, on the way explaining what they have to do. Turning to the oldest girl she gave her a pair of glasses.

«Mary-Anne, wear these and be as clumsy as you can be! Is that a deal?»

«Sure, Lady!»

«Tom, Sebastian will show you a room, make as much racket and noise as you can!»

«Okay…» Tom shrugged.

«Lily… Just be yourself!»

«Wiiiill do!» The girl grinned, hopping on one foot.

Selina smiled and went upstairs to her uncle's room. She had to clean it. After opening the door she shuddered, it was such a mess… As if there was no one at all to clean it, or Ashley made sure that she would spend a long time here. Sighing, she rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She made the bed and started to sort through all the other junk littering the floor. It took her about a half an hour to finish dusting and all. Looking over her job, she nodded and headed out to find Sebastian. Hearing a crash she picked up her pace and found the butler holding cart with books in one hand and Mary-Anne in the other.

«Good job! Just don't get to comfortable with Sebastian!»

«S-sor-r-ry!»

Mary-Anne and Selina bent down to pick up the mess, but the demon stopped them and said:

«Allow me»

«Thanks, you're the best!»

«I'm merely one hell of a butler, Milady»

«SELINA! »

«That's my call, got to go! By!» The girl dashed off to where she heard her uncle's booming voice. He was standing outside by the stables. The young lady opened the door and her eyes started to water, because of a horrible smell from the place. But something caught her attention… A gorgeous black horse was looking at her. The beauty of the animal caused her to take an amazed intake of breath.

«I want you to clean up here. Since no one wanted to do that in such a long time, it's quite a mess. Good luck you have a big job ahead of you,» Laughing, Ashley pushed her farther inside and closed the door. «I will come check your progress»

«But it's so cold out here! It's winter after all!»Selina glared at the closing door, but knew that she had no way out. She walked up to the stallion and stroked his mane. No matter how she hated her uncle, she had to do this… She was half way done when someone pulled her by the hand outside.

«Alois! What are you doing?» White steam escaped from her lips with every spoken word.

«No! What are you doing? Selina! How could you agree to this?»

«Like a had a choice?» The girl yanked her arm out of her cousin's tight grip. «And why do you care anyway?»

«You are my family after all! I always care.»

«And that is why on the masquerade you led me straight to uncle?» She was shaking, from the cold wind, that was blowing outside. Alois's face tensed up. He tugged her out of the stables and led her inside the mansion. Selina was finally able to warm her frozen hands. The young boy lowered his voice and asked:

«I'm not a Trancy now, can't you be a little friendlier with me?»

«You never were one to begin with,» sitting by the fireplace and looking out the window, the Lady sighed.

«What?» The shock Alois received was visible on his, already, pale face.

«So they didn't tell you either?»

«Selina? What are you hiding?»

The girl shook her head and stood up, walking over to her lost looking cousin. She didn't want to tell him everything at once, but maybe. Just maybe, he will come to her side. Knowing how cruel his father is, and was, at that matter, would be a big shock for him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making Alois understand the full seriousness of the conversation.

«All your life you were spoiled, little by little, are you sure you will understand what I will say?»

«I just want to know why you hate my father so much? He didn't do anything to you!»

«Oh really? What about my parents?» Selina was losing control over her emotions.

«He said they died, because some thieves got into the café and seeing that the owners were home, killed them…»

«So your dear daddy didn't tell you that he, HE, hired killers to get rid of them! They killed mom, dad, my baby brother… If not for Sebastian I would have died to!» Slapping a hand over her mouth, she bit her tongue, to stop the flow of words.

«Father couldn't do such a thing!»

«Well, he did. Now you know. I just want to avenge my family. Your father's greed caused them their lives!»

Alois looked as though his world got shattered into pieces. Selina felt sorry for him. She stepped away, but the boy stopped her from moving. She guessed what he wanted to ask.

«Do you want to kill him?»

With wide eyes, the young girl could only gap at the one in front of her. Was she? Yes… That is why she needed Sebastian. But then Alois would be left alone, the same way she was. At least he wasn't 10 years old, she thought silently. He'll get over it faster. Hearing footsteps, both teens turned to see Selina's butler walking down the hall. He was carrying a tray with tea. Slightly tilting his head to the side, he motioned toward the blond next to his mistress.

«Sebastian? Where are you going?»

«Your uncle ordered some tea, since you said all your workers will work in the mansion, that included me. So he has kept me to very busy. I apologies that I couldn't help you.»

«That bastard! You are supposed to serve only me! So give me that tray, and I order you not to listen to Ashley!» Selina's eyes coldly looked at Sebastian and taking over his task, stomped to her uncle's room. The butler and Alois followed closely behind her. When the girl reached his office, she knocked on the door and came in.

«Where have you been? Oh, it's you, Selina.» He took one of the green teacups from the tray and poured in it some of the brown liquid. Taking a sip, he winced and purposely threw the cup on the floor causing it to shatter to pieces and the tea itself to spill into the rug, saying: «It's ice cold girl! Bring me something more hot!»

Sinking to her knees the Lady started to gather the shards onto the tray. All was well, until she cut herself on one of the sharp edges. Sebastian, who was standing beside the door, sensing the smell of his Lady's blood, covered his mouth with his gloved hand. Luckily for him, Alois, who was by his side, didn't notice the fact that the demon's eyes had turned blood red. Taking control over himself, Sebastian walked into the study.

«Milady? Are you alright?» He asked calmly, seeing the girl sitting on the floor and holding her finger to her lips, licking away the droplets of blood. He hurried over to her. He tried to take her hand in his, but she didn't let him. Selina didn't want to show her close relationship with her butler to her uncle.

«Fine,» she said harshly, but noticing the unchanged crimson color of his eyes, got nervous. «It's just a scratch! Go to my room, I will meet you there.»

Bowing to her, Sebastian turned to go over to the door, but didn't go any further. Alois strode up to Ashley and whispered something in his ear. The man hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

«Thank you, father.»

Selina finally got up from the floor and already wanted to go to the kitchen with her butler, but was stopped:

«Will I ever get a chance to finish my work today!» She angrily muttered. It turned out that Alois had asked for Ashley to make the girl his maid. Now only the "young master" was able to give her any commands. Sebastian watched as his grumpy mistress made her way to the kitchen, and then up to her room. She slammed the door closed and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

«My lady? What ever is the matter?»

«Are you worried about me?» Selina asked softly, rubbing the left side of her chest. Sebastian bent down, and gently kissed her lips. He was, how could he not be worried about his beloved Mistress. Any pain of hers was a big deal for him.

«Do you want to let you cousin go?»

«I don't know. I don't understand him. First he is on Ashley's side, now mine? If I trust him with my secrets how can I be sure that he won't run to uncle to reveal them to him?»

«Are you talking about how you survived the gunshot?» Selina grew pale, and still didn't remove her hand from her chest. On the contrary, she tightened her grip on her shirt.

«If he knew that, then I wouldn't be here now. Sebastian? I'm very strange?»

«I think you aren't strange. You are unique. Never forget that .»

_~Flashback~_

_-You will pay for this! You will!- the poor girl wiped her tears. Her gaze became very cold for a child. A shot was the last the girl heard. As she lay there on the floor, blood oozing from her chest, and each breath she took caused her pain. But she was still alive. How? She couldn't understand it. She tried to draw a breath and get up, but her hands felt so weak, that Selina fell back down. The girl slammed her fist onto the floor and yelled: «I can't die! Not like this! Mom! Daddy! Baby brother…»_

_Her vision slowly blurred because of all the blood loss. But then she remembered a legend her father used to tell her. She closed her eyes, tried to imagine the all powerful demon, she heard so much about, and felt something soft brush across her face. Even though she tried to look at what was causing it, but it was too dark for her to see. She realized that the floor was littered with feathers. She stretched out a hand and harshly whispered:_

_«I can't die! I need you help!» _

_«You do realize that once you agree to make the contract there won't be any way back.»Something rough scraped the girl's hand . «My, you are a special lady.»_

_«I don't care! I need to live! I will do whatever it takes, just don't let me die!»_

_A hand felt her wound and said:_

_«The heart wasn't touched. And how is that possible? Oh, I understand you are a rare person with a heart on the right side.»_

_~End flashback~_

«You lived not because your demon heritage. No. It turned out that you have a very special heart.»

Selina unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor revealing a scar, and was left standing only in her light undergarments. She looked herself over in the mirror and turning to Sebastian said:

«Yeah, in a way I'm glad that I was born this way. At least I had a chance to live. And as long as my uncle doesn't know my little secret, I'm safe from him.» the girl pressed herself against the demon. He wrapped his hands around her. «But now we have to start carrying out a plan against Ashley.»

«What I'm surprised is that Tom and Lily didn't cause any trouble.»

«You're right,» the Lady blinked and slightly smiled up at her butler. «I will have a job for you. Starting tomorrow!»

**Author's note: I do need to show more Sebastian in the story. It seems he doesn't play a very big role so far… Or is it just me?**

**I hope the chapter was okay. I will try to write another chapter in time to update it next week, on Friday. See you then. Don't forget to review please! **


	11. Author's note

I'm sooooo sorry that I have disappeared for so long… I've had an awful writer's block(_) I knew what to write, but didn't know exactly how to write it out the best way =P I have a couple of drafts, so I will try my best to get back to work. If my main work let's me… I've been so busy lately. Gosh, I must sound lame now =( Don't haate meeee (T_T) Those of you who still support the fic – I will try to be back with a new chapter ASAP… I hope…

Love you, my dear readers, thank you for staying with the story this far =) I'm really happy that my writing isn't all that bad *hugs and cookies to everyone*

I really don't want to abandon the story, and I want to write more, but as I was advised, I decided to look for a beta to help me correct the fic. If anyone would be interested then PM me okay? We'll talk =)

Hope to make a comeback with more chaps,

Yours, CutieKitty69~


End file.
